The adventures of Toni and Luca
by TonieleMegTina30
Summary: Toniele Sunglade of Rivendell and Lucania Took of the Shire form an unlikely friendship after an encounter on the borders of the Shire. They agree to adventure together both being wandering souls in need of exploration across middle earth, who knows what they might find.
1. Toniele

Author Note: I do not own Lord of the Rings only the characters I created.

Of wandering elves and strange meetings

Lothlorien was a peaceful and wondrous place to anyone that has heard tale of the elven land. It was home to many an elf, the ones that hadn't yet left middle earth. Sitting beneath the giant trees sat a raven haired elf, she had plaits down her back and blue mournful eyes that had long since lost their spark. Her green dress made her stand out from what the other elves wore which sometimes was a hindrance.

The elf's name was Nerufiel, she once had a husband; Torin. She also had three children, Margolin, Systeri, and her youngest Toniele. Her husband Torin Sunglade of Gondolin had died in battle and her oldest children had left for the undying lands; many wondered why she didn't leave herself to heal her heart. She looked over at her flame haired daughter as if to answer that question. She stayed for her, despite barely registering her presence the elf loved and cared deeply for her youngest and didn't want to leave her alone.

Nerufiel became lost in thought and perpetual grief as her adventurous daughter approached. Remaining silent she listened to the light and airy soprano, "Mother? I am to leave for the time being. There's a lot more to explore out there. I would stay if you wanted?"

Nerufiel shook her head without looking at the slender young woman. She still couldn't speak so she gestured, she didn't want her child staying here watching over her constantly. She needed to find more ruins and explore, not stay chained at her mournful and heartbroken mother's side. She looked over at where Lady Galadriel usually spent time as if to indicate she wouldn't be alone.

"I know mother but Galadriel won't be here forever, I have a feeling that…." Toniele trailed off when her mother looked up to her. "Alright, but I shall not stay away. I do not like leaving you to mourn father."

The elder elf remained silent amongst the large trees causing a small sigh to emit from toniele's lips. She walked away from her heartbroken mother and before getting ready decided to speak with the Lord and Lady of the wood.

Before she could even approach them she heard the soft voice in her mind. " _What troubles you? Daughter of Nerufiel."_

Toniele stood up straight and looked past the arches where she knew the golden haired elves were. " _I know these are troubling times My Lady but there is something that eludes me in my travels to and from Lorien."_ She answered into the mind of the elf Queen who slowly approached, her ring Nenya sparkled in the dim light and her radiance almost made the younger elf look away. "What is it?" She said aloud now standing closer and meeting flame haired elf eye to eye.

"Love, I don't understand it sometimes. Even after being alive for 2 millennia; does it always hurt so much when a love is lost?" She asked honestly while trying not to fidget with the sleeves of her dress.

Galadriel smiled and placed a hand on toniele's shoulder, "Yes, it just depends on the person's will power to move on. Sometimes…" she paused and looked at the departing raven haired beauty of Beleriand. "Your mother lost more than a husband in those days, she lost two places she called home. And to cope she stays here because of you, I am on the same boat with you however; she would find better peace in the undying lands. But myself and celeborn cannot force her."

"I understand, I thank you for your council." Toniele smiled slightly at the older elf, "That is all I wondered I must go" she adds not wanting to be there any longer.

 _Take care not to add to her sorrows, she may not show it but she's grateful when you return to her it means you are alive._ Galadriel said as a way of farewell to the wandering elf.

Toniele nods and returned to her packing, she signals her animal companion and grabs her pack, weapons, and books for reading. She pulled out a map, "Hmm, what do you think? Eriador seems nice this time of year." She suggested to the brown bear at her side. The bear makes a noise causing Toniele to laugh as she hops on her chestnut coloured horse she got when near the Rohirrim.

Days later…..

"Right, let me see...we are…" Toniele trailed off looking at her map once again as she entered the Lone Lands. She had rode past mountains unhindered and through Rivendell, her second home without so much as a word from Lord Elrond. As she rode she felt a slight unease, she could see why this was called the lone lands. The elf pulled her firey hair back into her green cloak feeling like she was being watched, "Why do I feel like this, it's not like I've travelled here before" she said to herself mostly. Even her animal companions were on high alert, something was wrong. The wind blew sharply against the faire elf maiden and whistled past, she saw ruins in the distance and as she kept riding she saw the place known as weathertop. "Same as before but why do I feel uneasy?" She rode faster til she found an inn to stay in, if anything she could get a free room for her dealing of the wolves a couple summers ago.

"Ahh Toni lass, back on yer travels?" The middle aged human said with a warm smile. "I got a nice fire for ye to sit next to"

"Thank you hrothera it's always a pleasure to visit." She looked around the cabin which could really only house six travelers at a time plus himself and his wife. She sat down in one of the wooden chairs and took in the smells of ale and cooked meats from the kitchen. The other guests eyed her a little suspiciously before Hrothera said a few choice words that the elf wasn't going to repeat.

"Sorry 'bout them, it's been rather tense lately; what with all them rumours of black riders and goblins making their way 'round these parts. Tis not safe for yer artifact hunting." He warns quietly as not to cause any panic.

"It is alright, I'll exercise caution. However I am not staying, I travel past Bree to explore the lands there" she reassured him.

The two continue their talk til an alarmed patron burst in, "Goblins!" He fell forward when the whistle of an arrow was heard.

Toniele lept into action with the owner at her side, a hunched over goblin was at the doorway ready to fire, "She-elf will die too" he said dangerously.

"She-elf has a sword and an angry human at her side" she said drawing her silver blade which shimmered against the moonlight. Hrothera pulled out his crossbow ready to defend his home and livelyhood.

Two more appeared from behind with axes and swords and one with the bow that felled the dwarf earlier. They entered and glared menacingly at the other patrons who by this time revealed their own weapons, "Hrothera's Inn is one of the only ones out here with the best rabbit stew we won't let it fall"

Toniele nodded and gracefully lept forward, her blade twisting with her to find its mark on the goblins arm. He snarled and charged forward only to have the agile elf cartwheel away. Hrothera used that as an opening to shoot the goblin that advanced first.

The small siege of the inn lasted only a couple hours with minimal casualties on the side of the humans and elves. All three goblins were dead.

Toniele helped clean up and then kept watch for the rest of the night.

"Thank ye lass, always glad to have you." Hrothera said very grateful of the wandering elf and her assistance. "Ye could just avoid this but ye don't and I'm thankful of that" he pats her on the shoulder, "Oi lass? What's yer kinds word for friend?"

"Mellon" she answered causing the man's heart to fill more warmth towards the elf. He went back to his quarters, keeping his crossbow at his side incase there was another attack. He knew by morning Toni would leave and he'd have another tale for the bards who come through this way from Bree.

 _She rides from her elven home,_

 _The firey elf maiden,_

 _An adventurous nature has she…._

He hums the beginning of one of the songs he had heard in passing. By morning as predicted she is gone and his inn is safe to continue its existence.

Toniele rides past Bree and into a forest, it's beautiful and relaxing to her as she replenished her water and food from a hunt. She looked to her bear companion who looked more at ease in this area than the lonelands.

She relaxed til she heard a sound, she reached for her blade scanned the forest. The bushes gave way to a small woman with a mess of bright red curls and a short bow that was now pointed at the elf.

"Don't move! I know how to use this!" Said the hairy footed woman. She wore a floral print dress with a small blue cloak that nearly touched the ground. Toniele looked her over closely, "You're tall for a hobbit"

The Hobbit looked up and realised what she was pointing her arrow at. "What's an elf doing out here?" She asked suspiciously, "is that rabbit stew?" She suddenly asked smelling the aroma of cooking meat. "Do you have potatoes too?"

Toniele laughed and sheathed her sword, "no, but if you have some I'd be glad of some. What is your name, cannot just call you hobbit girl" she teased.

"Lucania Took...and yes I am tall, one of the few taller hobbits in my families history. What's your name?" She asked

"Toniele Sunglade" she says nodding her head.

Lucania took the elf by the hand and pulled her near the garden and farm just outside the forest. She had a mischievous grin on her face, "Potatoes are over there just make sure farmer maggot doesn't catch you"

"I'll be as quick as I can" she nudged her friend before sneaking into the farm.

The young Took laughed when she heard a tell of, "Out you!"

The elf had her arms full, "this enough?" She said a little out of breath from running.

"Oh yea, that's enough" Lucania said still laughing.

"You knew this was going to happen?" Toniele asked incredulously.

"Yes I did, and it was well worth it for some potatoes." She said already pulling out a knife and heading to the pot of stew Toniele had started.

After awhile the two enjoyed what Lucania called Elevenses and traded stories, "I want adventure like my cousins, they left the shire not long ago and I thought, why should they be the only ones to explore. Would you like to join me Toni? You don't mind that I call you that right?"

Toniele raises an eyebrow and figures this hobbit wouldn't take no for an answer. "Sure if I can call you Luca."

They shake hands cementing their agreement and new friendship ready for the adventures that greet them.


	2. Lucania

The curious nature of a Took

Lucania Took sat in her tree overlooking farmer maggots crops, she was look out for the younger hobbits. "He's not outside" she said loud enough for the others to hear. She munched on an apple and watched as four young hobbits raced into the vegetable garden of the grumpy old hobbit to steal his tomatoes. The forty-eight year old had a mischievous glint in her sapphire eyes as she surveyed the scene before her. She giggled at the sight of the dogs chasing the young hobbits away with the angry farmer railing at them, "You get out of my garden!"

She twirled a red curl and laughed as they came back. "We got the tomatoes, you said he was inside"

"He was" she stated then hopped out of the tree, she stood before the younger hobbits towering over them; Like Bandobras before her she was one of the tallest hobbits at nearly four foot five.

"Then he came out" she stated again with a huge smile across her face. They gave her a look and she began to run away laughing, clearly enjoying her mischief she caused. They chased her all the way to her home in tookland where she hid, "Silly baggins and brandybucks" she remarked.

She sat down and read a little and let her mind wander, _I wonder where my cousins have run off to, could they be on adventures like Bilbo went on?_ She thought to herself, Lucania had grown up on the stories told by Bilbo and the fireworks of that wizard. The allure of distant lands seemed to call out to her like the smell of pie in the breeze. Weeks ago Frodo, Samwise, Merry, and Pippin had all gone. _Wonder if this has to do with Bilbo's disappearance._ She continued to think til a sharp knock was at her door, she got up to answer and saw a not to happy falco. "Uh oh" she remained quiet and heard the, "Stop causing trouble" speech of the older hobbit and rolled her eyes. She was sure to stay out of the windows view so he couldn't see her.

Falco knocks again and she crawls to the back door for her escape route. She runs out of the back door and into the mid day sun, the young hobbit rushes over to one of her many hiding spots. She used this to hide from pippin once when she pulled the same prank.

When she feels it's safe to come out she walks down the paths of wildflowers and hobbit homes. She picks some for flower arrangements back at her house and starts to daydream about the adventures she could have, _it's unusual yes but I don't see myself a normal hobbit._ She tells herself remembering how much like Bilbo she wanted to emulate, or Bullroarer took, she could think of alot of notable hobbits to look up to. Her aimless wandering caused her to run into one of her cousins, Mirabella. "Head in the clouds again?" She commented.

"You could say that" Lucania answered back.

"Let's talk shall we, you still are being searched for" Mirabella said smiling at her younger and mischievous cousin.

Lucania agreed and went with Mirabella to talk and be out of the way of the hobbits looking for her.

"So are you causing extra trouble because your restless?" Asked the older Took.

"Sometimes, yes" she answered honestly, it was near impossible to lie to Mira.

Mirabella sighs before taking a sip of her tea, "Then go out and travel, see the world, maybe it will calm you down. I know it's odd me suggesting this but then again us Tooks are known for our unusual antics and adventurousness so why break the trend now?" She ruffled the unruly curls of the younger hobbit.

Lucania tried to move away from the ruffling of her hair and nearly spilt the tea on the hardwood floor. "Well if you are encouraging it….I suppose I can act on my need to explore"

"Do so, and come back when you feel ready. And before you ask, if I was to discourage this I know for a fact you would go anyway" she said knowingly.

"You know me well" Luciana laughed.

Upon finishing her tea she went home to pack and leave right away. She grabbed a walking stick and trekked through the winding paths and hills of the shire before reaching a forest, "The trees are taller than me" she said to herself feeling slightly nervous. She shoves that aside and takes her first steps towards adventure and the unknown.

She eventually smells food and comes across an elf, she pulled the same prank yet yielded potatoes and a new friend. Lucania was glad to have a travelling companion now especially an elf.


	3. Grey Havens

The Adventure begins

Lucania Took woke as the sun rose, she stated in wonder at her surroundings. The pair had travelled all the way to Lindon; it was beautiful to behold especially to a young hobbit. While her new friend slept she decided to look around, she passed some elves who looked at her in bewilderment. Hobbits were not common in this elven town so it was unusual to see one, "We live in unusual times" said one, "you think she's lost?" Said another. Lucania heard that question and turned to face the male elf, "I am not lost, my elf friend is still asleep so I thought I'd look around" she told him as if that answered all the questions he had.

"Elf friend?" He asked curiously, his green eyes were deep and full of ages past when looking into them.

"Yes, mister elf, or do I call you my lord elf? Surely you have a name" the hobbit asked trying to maintain her politeness and contain the excitement she felt at seeing so many elves.

The elf chuckled at the attempt of formality, "Do not worry young hobbit, I am Garloinin if you like I can show you around. Just don't disturb Cirdan or the elves heading in those ships do you understand?" He asked suddenly remembering the curious nature of some hobbits. Lucania looked at where Garloinin pointed, _those are big boats!_ She thought, her blue eyes widened. "I understand, where are they going? If they need help catching fish I am their girl." She says looking back at the elf.

"They are going to the Undying Lands young one, I'll be sure to let them know you offered to catch them fish" he says patting her slender shoulder, "now come there's a lot to see"

Lucania followed Garloinin for her tour, her stomach growled on the way but this time she felt she could ignore it. "Who's Cirdan?" She asked unsure of why he must be left alone.

"He the shipwright and Lord here, he arrived during the years of the trees well the latter years that is. He ferries those wishing to sail west, I can tell you more as we go I just don't wish to disturb him in his duties." The elf said sensing this hobbit would eventually seek out the elder elf anyway.

Lucania nods, she takes in the views of the high arches and beautiful structures that made up this elven home. She loved how peaceful and relaxing it was in these "Grey Havens" as they were also called, when the Undying Lands were mentioned again she wondered what this place was but kept that to herself. She admired the bridges even and found herself further ignoring the fact that it was past time for first and second breakfast. "This place is beautiful, why would anyone want to leave?"

"Your Shire is beautiful why did you leave it?" He answered back.

"Because I wanted to explore and my cousin pretty much told me to, so who am I to disobey such orders" she smiles at that statement.

Garloinin chuckles again, he would miss the halflings when it came time for him to sail away himself. "Fair enough, it is hard to explain why. Let's just leave it at some feel their time on middle earth has passed and they leave for another home."

"Makes sense, I take it it's an elves only deal?" She asked, he nods and smiles sadly.

"But you young one have much to explore do not trouble yourself with the decisions of elves that wish to leave." He tells her gently while they continue to walk through the city.

The Hobbit agrees and continued to marvel at what was shown, she hoped Toniele would take her to more elven cities. She wondered if Bilbo had been here, he had been to a few elven cities when he told the tale of the lonely mountain. Her brows furrowed in thought and puzzlement, her tour guide noticed this and knelt down to her height. "What troubles you?" He asked a little concerned when the chattering died down.

"I'm just wondering if you met a Bilbo Baggins? He used to tell us tweens about his adventure to the lonely mountain and the elves he met along the way. I am wondering if he passed through here too?" Her head tilted causing ringlets of crimson to fall into her face. She brushed it back and stared into the emerald orbs of the elf.

"Bilbo Baggins? I have heard of him in passing but not here, no he was in Rivendell and Mirkwood. Maybe your elf companion can take you, I'm sure she wouldn't mind." He knew of the hobbit that travelled with the grey wizard and dwarves so long ago but didn't get the pleasure of meeting him.

Lucania takes in his words as he explained when and where this trek had occured, she really wanted to see these other places so badly now.

They continue their tour until they both spot Toniele with the horses, she smiles upon their approach. "Mae Govannen" she greeted in elven tongue to the older elf.

"Mae Govannen, Toniele. I see you no longer travel alone" Garloinin gestures at the hobbit maiden by his side.

"You would be correct" she says, "I came here mainly for another reason but then I gained a friend so now I have two reasons."

Toniele was happy to see Lucania out and learning all she could, she liked seeing the light in the hobbits eyes as she took in the views. She was originally coming here for a different reason but after meeting the young woman she wanted to focus on that rather than her other concerns. Her thoughts were interrupted by the hobbit with her hands on her hips, "Sorry what?"

"Have you eaten?" Lucania asked again, "Nice to see your back to earth"

Garloinin stifles his laughter this time, "I will be around should you have need of me" he walked away and heard the halfling, "Elves need food too!" comment. He took one last glance at both of them before heading to the docks.

"Toni, you can't skip breakfast. I will make some for you let's go back to the rooms we are staying in and I'll make you breakfast we can't travel on an empty stomach." She takes a step towards the elf and ebony horse Toniele was tending to.

"If you insist" Toniele sighs realising there was no getting out of this.

"I do insist" a look of determination crossed her face.

Lucania guided her friend back to what would be considered an elvish inn to the hobbit. She ignored the looks she was getting as she used all her strength to pull the elf. When they got back Lucania immediately set to work in the kitchen, though she realised she didn't have an apron to cover her blue floral dress. _Oh well I'm not in the shire to retrieve it_ she thought. She found some fruit, a few vegetables and some fish she had caught before meeting Garloinin. She peered out of the kitchen to see Toniele enjoying some tea and reading a book. _She's going to love this breakfast._ The Hobbit went back to the kitchen and brought back the breakfast she had prepared for both of them, "here you are" she presented it in the same fashion she would if Toniele were to visit her home in the shire.

Toniele eyed the dish and smiled, "my favourite, thanks Luca" despite not appreciating being dragged in front of the other elves it had been worth it for this fish.

"If you do that again I'll carry you home in front of your Took relatives" she says between bites.

"You wouldn't dare"

"I would"

They have a stare down across from each other, Luca looks away, "Alright you win but eat more."

"Yes mother" Toniele answers teasingly

"Not mother, more like big sister" Lucania said equally playful.

"Hmm…" the elf said remembering her friends height. "Yes…. I can picture that" _if I was around three to four feet._

After breakfast Toniele and Lucania prepared for the trek east, they also delivered some artifacts Toniele had found from a few ruins that appeared elven in origin. "Thank you Lady Toniele we thought these lost forever." one of the elves say gratefully. "You're most welcome, my travels usually bear fruit like this" she adds amiably.

"We know, which is why as always we look forward to your visits" the other elf adds.

Lucania remains silent, her thoughts drift to Garloinin; the emerald eyed elf. She wondered if he had any lost artifact to find, she wanders off when the elves begin talking in their language in order to find her friend. She checked near the docks and spotted a ship leaving, a female elf approached her with a rather sympathetic look, "I have something for you from Garloinin" she handed the hobbit a set of daggers with jewelled pommels and a note.

"Where's he gone?" She asked feeling her heart race.

"I'm afraid he's gone on one of those ships young hobbit" she said.

Lucania took an involuntary step back, her eyes widened in surprise, "Gone? I was going to ask…. _if he wanted to travel with us._ She processed this information but it was overwhelming for some reason. "He didn't say goodbye" she finally managed after a stunned silence. She barely registered the elves hands on her shoulders, or the words of comfort. She tore herself away and ran, she didn't want the elf to see her tears, _why did he leave? Is Toni going to leave too?_ She asked herself. She couldn't fathom why it hurt so much after knowing him for a day, he was nice and friendly and seemed to understand hobbits. She ran to her room and started cleaning up and packing at the same time, she left the note and daggers on the table as she couldn't look at them. Cleaning was what the young hobbit tended to do when something stressed her, which wasn't often.

"Luca?" A familiar voice says.

"Not now!" The hobbits voice broke.

"Luca, stop" Toniele said again, concerned by her friends frenzied desire to redecorate. She took the smaller woman by her shoulders and looked into the pained expression. "Garloinin left didn't he?" Lucania nods and falls limp into the elf's arms, "I was going to….ask if he...he…." She couldn't finish the sentence as she began to cry.

"To come with us? I'm sure he would have loved to. Perhaps in his younger days, he gave you a letter did he not? Read what he says it might comfort you and before you ask; no I am not leaving." She reassured the weeping hobbit.

Lucania at first shook her head but gave in, she retrieved the letter and read it:

 _Young Lucania, I am sorry to say that we will never see each other again. As much as I love the Shirefolk and your quaint customs it is not enough to keep me and my broken heart here. You probably wonder how I know so much, I have run into your kind before; that is the ones that dared venture from the comforts of the shire. Your hardiness and curiosity is something to behold for one who has been here since before even Toniele was a twinkle in her parents eye. Perhaps that is why I must leave, I have seen too much and suffered greatly as I know many in this world have. The only difference is with a long life one developes a long memory. It is my time to go and you caught me at a time when I was having trouble deciding. I saw another bright light in a darkened world, it gives me hope which is another reason I can leave._

 _As a token of friendship take these daggers, they protected me now they will for you. They were made in Gondolin; I'd ask Toniele as she's the historian what that great city is. I shall miss you and your kind, please don't cry when receiving this I know that will be hard but the memory I wish to take with me would be your smile and eagerness to learn._

 _Farewell, Faire Lucania Took_

 _Garloinin Silvermoon of Gondolin_

Lucania wiped her tears and smiled at the letter, she was sad she wouldn't see him again but could at least hold the memories as he would. She neatly folded it and placed it carefully in her cloak then took a look at the jewelled silver daggers. When she unsheathed them they had elegant elvish writing inscribed on the blades, the pommels were silver and ornate with emeralds; the colour of Garloinin's eyes.

"Will he be happier in the elves only lands?" She asked still looking over the daggers.

"Yes, he will. Those are beautiful, they can go with your bow and arrows" Toniele said quietly.

"That's all I need to know, that he will be happy" she turns around and hugged her slender and tall friend.

"Good, now isn't it nearly supper or dinner?" She asked.

"Oh...dinner!" She pulled away from the embrace and ran to cook them some food, "oh when can we leave this place?"

"By morning, we can go east" Toniele answered from the next room.

Lucania smiles, "Good, as beautiful as it is it's not a place I would stay."

Toniele agrees and goes over her small map and lists places they could visit next that wouldn't involve departing elves.

By the next day they set off again, Lucania riding toniele's bear and Toniele riding her ebony horse. They rode east and didn't look back at the ships heading west instead they looked forward to more adventures.


	4. Campfire tales and Mischief in Bree

Of Campfires and Breefolk

A campfire is built in what seems to be the middle of nowhere, an unlikely pair sits trading stories and songs that would otherwise be unknown to the other. The young hobbit is enthralled by the story of Beren and Luthien; "Aww that is so beautiful" she comments between bites of the deer she hunted earlier for the two of them. "What else happened?" she asked looking over at her companion expectantly; so far she was feeling like a child again enthralled by stories of adventure and romance. She remembered the story of the trolls and dragon that laid waste to a town of men. She had never heard a story like this one _maybe its because its an elf telling it? They probably have alot of untold stories._ She thinks as Toniele continued her story.

"Well, Luthian's father Thingol did unsurprisingly disapprove of Beren so he sent him on an impossible mission; to retrieve the Silmarils. Only then could he marry Luthien…" Toniele continues her story in an animated fashion as the expression on Lucania's face changes from wonderment to, "How impossible is that?" Toniele put a hand up for silence as she continued, "They were three jewels made by Feanor a story for another time, and stolen by Morgoth. You remember what I told you of Morgoth dont you?" she asked quickly hoping the young hobbit was paying attention when she spoke of the Ainur and the making of the world. Lucania nods her head again between mouthfuls of food. "Good, so with him in possession of the Silmarils how impossible do you think this is now?" she asked, the widened eyes of Luca told her all she needed to know and continued the story as she remembered it. The elf was enjoying the further reactions, from "oohs" and "Ahhs" to "awws" and angry cries of, "Do they get killed?" _I should tell stories to hobbits more often if I get this reaction._ She began to think as she continued her tale which could also be told in song. By the end Lucania was in tears, "So...they….they….got to be together finally?" Toniele smiles and says, "yes, and you once again are the perfect audience any of your other relatives enjoy stories?" she asked curiously.

"Oh yes….well I take that back...some like stories like this. It can be seen as unbecoming of a hobbit to seek such adventures." Lucania says in a matter of fact tone. "But we are not in the Shire so different rules?" she asked.

"I would say if clothes need mending we can both sew, and we can still conduct ourselves with dignity in public." Toniele says thinking of what Lucania told her of the hobbits.

"Understood, but as we are travellers shouldnt we adhere to the rules of the rode? Whatever they may be" she asked unsure of things like that.

"You mean hunting for our own food, finding shelter if theres no inn, and not going into scary caves? Oh and replenishing supplies at towns? Feeding the animals? I dont think those are rules, more common sense" Toniele hoped that clarified the inexperienced halfling.

"Right, common sense….you do know I am a Took right?" she asked gesturing to herself.

"I am not sure what common sense and your family name have anything to do with this" the elf says confused.

"You will learn" the hobbit grins mischievously.

Toniele smirks at the comment and heads to her tent after taking a last few bites, so much was now going through her mind as she tried to find solace in her dreams. She heard the alto tones of the hobbit outside her tent singing the Ley of Lethian, Toniele herself would have joined the song with her own soprano if she didnt feel as tired. _I am glad I met this little ball of energy known as Lucania Took._

Lucania finished off her meal and put out the fire and slept in the tent next to her friend, she thought of the story told and wondered if that could happen now. _Thats a question I can save for tomorrow when she wakes. I wonder how everyone is doing in the Shire, I am actually missing my comfortable bed._ She thought as the comforts of the Shire at the moment felt like a distant memory when she was adventuring with the elven lass. Toniele was a big mystery to her, she barely spoke sometimes and didnt really reveal much about herself but maybe she liked it that way? Or maybe she just takes time to warm up? Whatever the reason it only kept her guessing even more when the elf revealed some layer about herself. _I guess if I was alive for 2,088 years I would be a pretty big mystery myself._ Her thoughts move to her cousins that left the Shire, Merry Brandybuck, Peregrin Took, and Frodo baggins, _wait did I not see Samwise Gamgee traveling with them that day too?_ She asked herself. She shook her head and brought the light purple blanket up to her chin and drifted off to sleep.

The next day they packed up camp after a fruity breakfast and water, seeing that they were near Bree Toniele sent her bear on a hunt so as not to scare the locals. They immediately went to the market stalls where clothes from other lands were being sold, armour and weapons were on display with blacksmiths near by making more, there was also food and supplies both women needed for their journeys. Lucania also found the jewelcrafters stall and gazed at the gems and fine brooches that would look great with some of her more presentable attire. "Ah, a Hobbit lass? I might have a few pieces ye might like" the dwarf said looking over his potential buyer, he brought back a necklace of pearls and a matching bracelet, "This should please you, go ahead take a look" he watched the hobbits expression as she gently took the pearls in hand and examined them. "They are beautiful and I could think of places I could wear these" she says letting her sapphire eyes fall over the white pearls. "How much?" she reached for her purse and pulled out some coins.

"Lassy with that set I would say 20 coins," he says holding out his hands for coin and the jewellery, "Let me take care of those" he places them neatly in a small wooden box and takes the coins given. "Thank ye for your business Lassy"

"Oh your welcome sir, I was wondering though what does your job entail?" she asked out of pure curiosity.

"Well when the gems are mined its the folk like me that cut it so it shines like this" he holds up a ruby bracelet and lets the sunlight cause the gem to shimmer and sparkle, "Beautiful innit?" Lucania nods and examines the gem, "Seems like a fun job" she liked the idea of creating such beautiful jewellery.

"Well I am looking for an apprentice should you be interested." he tells her as he had never had a hobbit as an apprentice Jewelcrafter.

Lucania looked over at the blacksmiths where Toniele was getting their weapons taken care of, "Maybe when I am not enjoying the life of an adventurer, unless I can still be one without being in Bree?" she wondered.

The dwarf laughed, "Ahh I see, your a world traveller, well when you are finished with that then the offer still stands. What you can do in the meantime is study any gem you find in a mine it would help a great deal, however be careful of what mine you venture into." he says suddenly serious.

She smiles and says, "I will, my traveling companion is pretty good with a sword and I with a bow."

"Good on ya lass, wait is that she elf your companion? Good luck with that" he says raising his eyebrow at the tall elf near by looking over her elven sword which glinted in the sunlight. "Tis an impressive sword I will give her that" he admits, "But dont tell the elven lass I said that. I dont know if ye know this but we dwarves dont exactly get along with elves."

"She told me, I dont see why though. After the stories I have heard of your kind I dont see how I could dislike you" she tells him.

"Thank ye lass that warms the old heart it does, best not keep your elf waiting." he points her to the elf as a few human customers arrive ready to examine the newest pieces of Jewellery this side of Bree.

Lucania smiles then leaves with her new pearls and finds Toniele by the weapons, she looks down at her daggers wondering if they need attention like the fine elven sword Toniele wielded. Toniele spotted her friend and waved her over, "Let me see your daggers" as if answering the unasked question. Lucania took them out of their sheaths and presented before the blacksmith, a man this time with a few scares near his eyes and brown thinning hair. There was a youth behind him in similar dress obviously his apprentice. The man holds the daggers in each hand and grunts before handing them back. Lucania is about to ask what is wrong when Toniele gives her a "Later" look. She instead smiles at the man when taking them back and placing them back in their sheaths. Toniele pays him and grabs the short bow and arrows and hands them to her friend, "Here you go all fixed, your daggers were fine by the way"

They leave the blacksmith and continue their walk through the town and enjoy the sights and smells, once it starts getting late they head to the prancing pony where they found a room to stay in and some drinks. Toniele sat at the bar and drank some ale quietly, it didnt take long before her hobbit friend was singing drinking songs and dancing on the table, it was a sight to behold. A dwarf interrupted her chain of thought when he shoved her, "Oi she elf...hahaha…..I bet I could...drink you….under the table" he looked at her with an unfocused stare that was still very much a challenge. She sighs and takes a long drink of ale, and watches as he falls to the ground unconscious. She sets the beverage down and shakes her head, hearing men and dwarves shouting and clapping got her attention again as Lucania began to sing with a drink in her hand. _That'll be enough of that…._ She stepped on the table and lifted the hobbit over her shoulder, "Come on, this is not very ladylike of you"

"I dont have to be a lady right now" she protests and tries to get out of the elfs grasp.

"Hey, lassy let the halfling have some fun" a man says getting in her path.

"She has had enough fun" Toniele says firmly and pushes past only to have the hobbit pulled out of her grasp by a second man.

"Hey that was not fun" Lucania stood barely as she was set down, the men seemed amused by her protestations. "Dont you laugh at me" she says angrily and punches a man in the leg, that punch is avoided but the man goes flying into two dwarves who dont take kindly to having their beer spilled. A brawl soon breaks out in which Toniele and Lucania make a somewhat hasty retreat to their rooms.

Hours later Toniele is combing the long crimson curls of Lucania who is feeling awful about her behaviour, "I do not know what came over me, the men at the Green Dragon do the dancing and merriment all the time, the women just stand by and watch."

"Well thats the shire and women dancing on tables is never a good idea especially with equally drunk men. Can I please have the ladylike Luca back?" Toniele asks still brushing the hair of the hobbit whos head is in the pillow.

"You mean the one that makes you eat and can hunt and also fight with daggers?" she asked tiredly.

"Yes, that is the Luca I know; stop trying to be something you are not. Personally I do not like ale I was just trying to shut that obnoxious dwarf up." She says with a slight smile.

"Thank you Toni for getting me out of there, I am not proud of the way I acted" she says ashamedly, "Please dont tell"

"I wont, besides who would I tell you are the only hobbit I know and what happens at the prancing pony will stay there. You have my promise young Took and if you behave foolishly like that again I will subject you to one of the most boring tales you will ever hear and you will have to recite an elvish poem...in elvish." Toniele says putting the brush away.

Lucania didnt like the sound of that,"I will try not to conduct myself in that manner again." She made herself that promise as well and not just because Toni threatened to bore her to death and make her speak a language she only knew three words in.

"Does not mean we can not have a little fun but not like that, that was dangerous and reckless" The chiding tone of the elf made Lucania feel worse but she deserved it as she did behave recklessly

The next morning they gathered their supplies and headed out before daybreak, it was Lucania's turn to close her eyes and point to a location on the map. Her finger landed south of bree towards Isengard and Rohan, she then hopped on the bear and the two rode as the sun rose over distant hills and trees..


	5. Luca has moment of growth

Talking Trees and Growth Spurts

"So let me get this straight Luca, there is first breakfast, second breakfast, elevenses, luncheon, afternoon tea, dinner and supper? Are those at a particular time? And what if like me you are up later and need a midnight snack?" Toniele was asking as they walked down the roads towards Isengard. She had been trying to understand hobbit culture a little more as traveling with one had fascinated her about the Shirefolk. She had only heard small tales of them such as when Bilbo Baggins and the dwarves came to elven lands; Toniele was not there at that time. She had never had much to go on other than they would be children to her eyes if she saw one. As the wind blew gently through her red hair that reached past her hips she became so lost in thought that she did not hear the bear riding hobbit say "Yes" Toniele jerked her head towards Lucania and blinked, "Sorry what?"

"I said yes we have that amount of meals per day, and yes they are at a particular time, and you know I have never thought of that, I shall have to add it. I should mention not all hobbits are up as late as we are" She explains, she continues to tell Toniele all about Hobbit customs all while pulling her unruly curls into two braids. She seemed more relaxed on the bear than on a horse Toniele had noticed, and why she wasnt riding her own horse was due to the fact she wanted to stretch her legs. She paused and looked over the map to which Lucania leaned over to have a look, "So how far are we?" she asked.

"Id say another days ride and we reach the forest" Toniele answered smiling, she loved forests. There was something more ancient about them, they always seemed older than even her at 2088. Apart from that she just enjoyed nature and all its beauty, her thoughts were interrupted again by her friend trying to read elvish and mispronouncing every word. "Luca, when I can I will teach you but for now stop trying to read elvish" Lucania gave her a look and just remained silent as she read through or attempted to read through the ornate book. Mostly the hobbit was just looking at the art inside since she could not read the pages but she wouldnt let Toni know that.

"Hey Toni, can you show me how to use these daggers? Or maybe short swords?" Lucania asked.

"Maybe in awhile, I want us to gain some more ground before we set up camp. Not to mention I'm feeling uneasy about something so stay alert you're good with a bow" Toniele instructed, she had this sudden feeling in her stomach that something was wrong. She knew it wasn't hunger but she couldn't place it, _something is wrong here_. Her senses were on high alert should there be an attack, before leaving Bree she had heard rumblings of blakriders, Shirefolk, and….just the thought of black riders made her shiver. If they were what she was suspecting…she shook her head at the thought and memories reading about them.

"Are you alright?" Lucania asked noticing the change in mood. She looked down at the elf with concern and nearly thought of dismounting. "I'm alright Luca just stay alert" Toniele said, her voice etched in worry. Lucania does just that especially if her friend was nervous, _it's not a good thing when an elf is on edge I've decided._ She thought to herself as she scanned the horizon for threats, she touched her twin daggers and bow and arrows across her back to make sure they were still there. _This is why I must learn to use the sword, to defend myself._ Not the usual thing for a hobbit woman to think but these were uncertain times and she wasn't in the comfort of her hobbit hole in the shire. A small pain in her heart indicated she was feeling slightly homesick, _I wonder if Toni gets homesick too?_

"Lucania, stop; we'll camp here and rest for the night. Should reach the forest by midday" Toniele's voice had a serious tone to it which worried the hobbit further. She said nothing and hopped off the bear, she grabbed the supplies needed and helped set up the small camp. When they sat by the fire it was Toniele who broke the silence, "you may have noticed my worried state, it's not easy to explain but I feel like something is going to or has already happened. I don't know what it is so I'm asking you to be on your guard, I'll teach you some sword skill tomorrow if you like."

Lucania tilts her head thoughtfully, "that explains it, thank you for telling me. I was going to start throwing fruit at you if you didn't say anything."

"Wouldn't that be a waste of food?" Toniele raises an eyebrow.

"No….not if a friend is…. acting strange then I'm in my full rights to throw a fruit at your head." She answered before breaking into a laugh.

"Nice to see you laugh" Toniele remarked, "so can I throw fruit at you too?" She asked.

"No, for you are an elf, you can throw elf magic or something." Lucania explained.

"Are you sure?" Toniele asked again tossing an apple into the air and catching it, lucania's head moved with it.

"I'm positive" she grabs an apple as well and they have a stare down. They raise the apples unblinking and throw them at each other, and each dodge the flying fruit. They laugh heartily and retrieve what they threw, "So was that a lesson in food fighting?" Lucania asked.

"Yes, it was." She giggled letting any previous feelings of dread melt away.

"Alright, as it's midnight….I think we should eat these apples as midnight snack" Lucania liked the idea of one more meal for the late hours of the night when most are still dreaming. _I should introduce this to Pippin._ She nods at the thought and takes a bite of her apple.

"Glad you liked my idea" the elf maid said eating her own apple, "want to hear another story?" She asked.

"Normally yes but I'm tired" the hobbit said and then yawned.

Toniele agrees with her young companion and they both turn in for the night, rather than stay in their tents they watch the stars. "How close do you think the stars are?" Lucania asked, she always wondered this.

"I don't know, I imagine further away but their light is so strong that it shines even to this world." Toniele guesses and points to a few, "you know sailors use the stars to navigate I'm told." She adds not hiding her own fascination.

"That's brilliant" Lucania says tiredly.

 _Whilst the two travellers sleep, there is a band of orcs fighting over two Shirefolk until riders attack. The two halflings escape barely and run into the forest leaving the battle behind._

The next day they pack up their gear and supplies, Toniele still feels a sense of dread but keeps it hidden better this time around. They rode up to a large forest which looked a little intimidating to the small hobbit but she got off her mount and walked boldly up to it. "Don't wander too far Luca" she heard the older efl woman's words and heeded them to an extent, her curiousity was taking over. She wanted to see what was in this forest, to explore it.

Before Toniele could react her hobbit friend had vanished, "Lucania!" She called, this was not good. She ran into the woods to search for hobbit lass. "Lucania! This is not amusing!" She said calling out to her friend. She composed herself as panicking wasn't going to help in finding the near five foot hobbit, _must be rare I've heard tale of hobbits being alot shorter._ She mused while keeping her keen blue gaze alert for signs of trouble or a spot of bouncy red curls near the tall trees and shrubs that populated the forest. "Luca! It's time for luncheon!" She took into account of the lass's love of food and making sure the two of them ate. "Lu-Lu?! Lu?!" She said using other variants of Lucanias name. She stopped shouting to listen for the familiar alto tones or running bare feet; nothing. Only birds and small animals and….STOMP STOMP! "What brings the elf kind to these parts?" A loud booming voice says after two large stomps. Toniele turns around and stares, what looked like a bearded man stood before her, it was an entire. She never thought she'd see one in her lifetime, he was as tall as the trees himself and had a beard of moss along with massive ancient eyes in that wooden face. He looked like a wise old man who grew into a tree. "I am looking for my friend, she ventured here not long ago and I'm afraid she's lost." She informed the ent.

"Oh, another elf?" He asked slowly, his limbs creaked with age and sounded like a tree would when it moves. He breathed in and out and raised the log like eyebrows at the elf. "No, a hobbit. I don't know if you know of them" she admits.

"A hobbit? Interesting...I will help you look…. dangerous these woods have become especially…. near Isengard." He tells her and offers his wooden fingers for her to ride on. She shrugs and hops into the ents hand, it felt like she had climbed the highest tree and in a way she had.

Meanwhile Lucania was enjoying the massive trees and wildflowers, sadly no mushrooms. She put some flowers in her hair and listened to the birds in the trees, this was different than the Old Forest that's for sure. She hummed to herself and didn't notice the large ent coming towards her.

"Little orc!" A loud voice boomed, causing the hobbit to turn around slowly, she looked and saw a large tree swipe it's hand towards her, "A…. TALKING TREE?! AHHHHHHHHH!" she leaped out of the way and sprinted. She had been known in the shire for being athletic; another unusual thing about her. She could run faster than most and jump higher as evidenced by having races and obstacle courses in Tookborough. The ent tried to catch her as she continued to run, she jumped to the side and remembered what she discovered on launching herself from other buildings or trees, she ran up the nearest tree and pushed off avoiding another grab. In her mind she was focused;

 _Run, jump, evade! Run! Jump, use environment! Don't stop keep going!_

She pictured how fast Nessa could run, _as fast as a dear Toniele said._

Now she wasn't going to be that fast obviously but she could atleast be quick and agile.

 _Run! Slide! Jump off the finger and somersault away! Roll! Evade! Leap!_

She could feel her muscles start to tire as she tried to escape, _you won't catch me!_ She thought, her heart raced and she was trying to keep her breathing as she continued, she finally reached a tree and hid behind it, breathing heavily, sweat dripped from her brow. She needed water, _ok I think that was a new record I haven't run that long before._ When lucania felt she was safe she looked for water and slowed her breathing, she wound up finding some water in a tree. _Better than nothing._ The water tasted sweet on her lips and she sighed as she started to feel refreshed despite the burning she still felt in her leg muscles.

She drank more to further satiate herself and hopefully get out of this forest with talking trees. After drinking her fill she grabbed one of her snacks and munched on it. _I should look for Toniele, no telling what troubles she's found._ She failed to notice that she had grown five inches from drinking the draught.

Toniele felt the wind in her hair and enjoyed the views of Fangorn Forest as she now figured out. It eased her troubled mind when looking for her young friend, "Do not fret elf, we will find your friend" the ents kindly voice entoned. "Thank you, Starbark" she said gratefully. A thought suddenly occurred to her, _she's going to be afraid of these ents, she's never met one._ She began to climb down the walking tree to see inside the forest should the red head appear.

Moments later she spotted the lost hobbit and climbed further down, "Luca!" She called and waved her arms. "Luca!" The ent reacted to the elf's shouting and saw the smaller figure walking tiredly. "Hobbit?" His voice boomed causing the woman to stop and widen her eyes, "Do not fear child, your elf companion has been looking for you" he adds in those earthy tones only ents could have. "It's ok he won't hurt you" she jumped down to the ground gracefully and then stopped short when seeing Lucania again.

"So these talking trees aren't going to…" she looked into the eyes of the tree and saw the kindly and ancient expression.

"They are called ents, I figured out which forest we had entered, it's called Fangorn and it's close to Isengard however Starbark here has said that it's too dangerous." She informed her friend who seemed taller.

"I was chased by one earlier" she tells Toniele who seemed only a head taller instead of two.

"There's more than one ent roaming these parts, I think we should leave them in peace. We can visit the horse lords" she puts an arm around Lucania and begins to realise she isn't seeing things, the hobbit had grown? "I think you've gotten taller Luca."

"Nonsense, I stopped growing in my tweens" she laughed it off but it did explain why her dress seemed shorter and Toniele didn't seem incredibly tall.

"You appear to be five feet now maybe?" Toniele guessed.

"We can figure that out later Toni"

"Right, let's try to….oh" she turned to the ent, "mind taking us to the borders?"

"No I do not mind, just heed my words" his booming voice reminded them.

They both nod and are taken on what feels like a leisurely stroll through the woods to the borders and in the direction of Rohan.

Once they say their goodbyes Toniele walked around lucania, "yes, seems you had a growth spurt, drink anything interesting?"

"Just water from a tree" Lucania shrugged not thinking too much of it.

"Ahhhh...the ent draughts, drinking from them gave you some height" she smiled and patted the shoulder of the now five foot hobbit.

"What will I tell my relatives back home?" She said half talking to herself.

"That you're journey not only enlightened, you grew from the experience" Toniele joked.

"Hahaha that's good Toni, you could say I grew to enjoy life" lucania jokes back.

They both laugh at their cringe worthy jokes and find their respective mounts and begin riding towards Rohan...still cracking jokes and unaware of the other hobbits who grew too whilst in the forest.


	6. Danger in Rohan Part One

This is not fun Part One

"I do not want to be seven feet tall Luca" scoffs Toniele.

"And why not, you could be a seven foot elf, I a six foot hobbit; together an unstoppable force of heights!" Lucania threw her arms into the air as she dramatically insisted on returning to the forest for the ent-draughts.

"Luca, you are tall enough, any taller and they'd have to build a bigger hobbit hole back in the shire." Toniele pointed trying not to laugh at the drama queen of the shire.

"Good point" Lucanias eyes narrowed at that realisation. She pulled out a carrot for a quick traveling snack and threw one to Toniele. She looked at the map she had agreed to look at and stared at some of the words, "interesting place names" she remarked quietly. They had been traveling for days and other than tales at night they didn't do or see much during the day but rocky plains. They were also in need of supplies as they were starting to dwindle. "Shall we look for an inn? I'm sure we could find one" she suggested eyeing the map more closely.

"It's been awhile since I've been in these parts but go ahead" Toniele scanned the horizon for anything moving, buildings, or possible threats. The other night she could have sworn she heard orcs; she hoped that wasn't the case. The last she wanted the two of them to run into was orcs. She started to hum a traveling song which lucania seemed to enjoy as she rode her bear in front, Toniele shook her head; Taky had all but become Lucania's companion ever since they met. She stopped humming when she heard what sounded like hoof beats, "Luca, do you hear anything?"

"Just you, the wind, my stomach" she replied rubbing her stomach.

"Listen closely" Toniele instructed. She put a hand for silence and listened closely, apart from the whistling wind there was indeed hoofbeats.

"The Rohirrim?" Lucania guesses.

"I hope so" Toniele wasn't sure, her stomach churned again. Something wasn't right.

Soon enough a group of horseback riders appeared, they were not Rohirrim. Toniele didnt recognise them at all, they were not orcs either, _Well thats good atleast._

Toniele motioned for Lucania to ride faster and further away so she could get a better look at them. They were all men, gruff looking and by her estimate probably didnt understand personal hygiene. She thought they would avoid the two of them after all they did not have much to offer...well apart from the elvish make weapons. The elf did not want to find out and galloped towards the bear riding hobbit.

It was not long when things went wrong, a snake came out from under a rock and scared her horse. She went flying and hit her head on the hard terrain as her horse ran away scared, she was losing consciousness as she saw the horses of the men ride towards Lucania…"Luca….." she said weakly as everything went black.


	7. Danger in Rohan Part Two

This is not fun part two

 _A group of villagers find an unconscious elf near some of the rock formations, her horse was found in a frenzied run earlier and it had taken a few men to calm the black mare down. The local physician checked her for wounds, so far only a few scrapes. The old man looked her over carefully noting the light armour she wore over her deep purple dress and riding boots. Her sword was laying off to the side along with her supplies she had with her. The man moved her head gently and checked her scalp for anything he may have missed, he wondered just how old this elf was. Then again he often wondered that about elves in general with their eternally youthful appearance and stamina. He left her alone after finishing his examination, she did not wake up til the next day._

"Luca?" Toniele opened her eyes and found herself in a stone walled room with several papers, liquids, her weapons and supplies. Her head ached from falling off her horse, no thrown from her horse. She tried to sit up and winced, everything hurt, _I suppose it would I did hit my head._ She thought, "What happened?" she asked herself aloud not liking the silence of the room she found herself in. Toniele ran through events of recent memory in her mind and her blue eyes widened, "Luca" now she remembered a group of unknown riders were closing in on the bear riding hobbit who was humming a traveling song what was it? _"The road goes ever on and on…."_ The song Luca sang sometimes on their travels. She sat up this time and ignored the throbbing sensation in her head and stood up quickly. A dizziness threatened to take over from the sudden change in movement but she shook it off. As she went for the door it opened revealing a small old man, he looked up at her surprised.

"Oh, I am glad to see you up" he says with a genuine smile.

"Where am I?" she said urgently

"Its a small village in Rohan my dear, you took a nasty fall I do not think you should be up yet" the old man's voice was etched with concern, he gently patted her shoulder and ushered her back to the bed. "Let me look you over, are you hungry? Thirsty? What am I saying ofcourse you even elves need sustenance." he said jokingly.

Toniele forced a smile, the man was being really nice and hospitable but she was deeply worried for her young shire friend. _What would those men want with her?_ She asked in puzzlement but then it hit her like hammer would hit a sword, _The One Ring…..they think she has it…._ She remembered very briefly hearing of the fellowship that left Rivendell for Mordor but that had been some time ago. When the fellowship was formed Toniele was actually only arriving from Lorien, she did see Bilbo briefly but from afar she had been too concerned with sharpening her sword and speaking to Elrond about her mother. This thought she now had made her blood boil, Sauron had many agents apparently so of course he would exercise his resources to get ahold of what once was his. Her gaze darkened when thinking of the evil that had awoken in Mordor once again, she needed to get to Luca and fast. She felt sick with worry, Luca might be brave and bold but dealing with men with greed in their hearts was dangerous. _I promise I will find you Gwathel._ She wasn't sure when she started seeing the young hobbit as a sister maybe it was the few months they had already been traveling together, whatever the case she felt like the older sister who is supposed to look after the younger; even if the younger is a hobbit from the shire.

"Excuse me, would you like me to get you something?" he asked gently coaxing the silent and thoughtful elf.

Toniele was brought back to earth with those words and nodded, she was indeed hungry. She was used to the snacks and constant meals Lucania had subjected her to over the time they had known one another.

"Alright, I will get you something. Mind you we dont have much here but I will find something" he told her.

"I understand" she finally managed to say with a genuine smile this time, "May I have your name mister?"

"Oh its Eocred, I am the town physician" he gives a little bow of his head.

"I am Toniele, its lovely to meet you Eocred." She said politely.

"What a lovely name" he says and then leaves to get her something to eat.

Left alone with her thoughts she began to worry again, _I have been training her a little in swordsmanship, shes good with a bow she hunts often enough. But this isnt training or hunting, these men could kill her. What would I tell her family if that were to happen?_ She put her head in her hands and tried not to think of the worst scenario, at 48 luca was nearing middle age of a hobbit but compared to the longevity of the elves she was still a child in comparison. The rivendell native would have to trust in Lucania's ability to be disarming and clever, hopefully she would get to her before something far worse happened.

Eocred came in with some bread and some dried meat and a few carrots, "here you are, I wasnt sure what you liked so I got three things" he says with a nervous laugh.

"I like all three good sir" she said taking the plate of food in front of her.

"So Lady Elf are traveling alone? Its been rather dangerous these days what with all the orcs traveling in these parts" he said checking her head again.

"I had a friend, a hobbit. Incase you do not know what that is they are small folk out of Eriador, they prefer to stay in their lands so seeing one would be rare. They would be children to your eyes, they are wonderful people." she said fondly.

"They sound interesting, I am far too old to travel that far I'm afraid. Where is your friend?" he asked curiously.

"I don't know, my horse was startled by a snake and the last thing I saw was a group of riders heading towards her" She recalled as best as she could though much of it was hazy.

"Oh dear, there have been a group of riders that are not from around here, I think they have camp in some ruins though I would be careful in your state you probably should not be doing any rescue missions if that is your intent. I cannot stop you but I will advise you" He says in a tone of a healer to their patient. Elf or not she needed rest in his mind.

"I will take caution Eocred and I understand your concern, but I must find my friend. I will rest a little more if that is your wish but at first light tomorrow I ride." she says considering his words and offering a compromise.

"Your steely resolve is to be admired Lady Elf atleast return and introduce me to this hobbit. I am getting on in years and before I die I would like to see one." he said resigned to the fact that she would ride off into the sunrise to rescue a friend when she probably shouldnt.

"Ofcourse and what do you mean getting on? You look the picture of health" she placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled at the old and weathered man.

"To you maybe, us menfolk must look like children to you elves." he wonders.

"Actually no, though you have only been around a shorter time than us elves you have accomplished much and show as much resolve and tenacity as we, it is to be admired." She said.

The man smiled at her kind words and left her to rest, he held his chest briefly. Hiding his ailment from his patient had not been easy, she reminded him of his late daughter. _I hope she finds her friend._ He thought and sat down outside in his chair to watch the sunset, it was always his favourite thing to do when thinking.

When dawn broke Eocred and a few of his apprentices helped her with her horse and directed her in the purported direction of the captors, he watched her ride off into the sunrise. He felt a tear roll down his cheek as that was what he saw when his daughter left home and never returned.

Toniele looked back once at the man in a silent promise to return, his little village reminded her of the inn in the Lone lands that she sometimes looked after. She would take this man to Rivendell to live out his days with the elderly hobbit if it helped his heart. She sensed it had lost a great deal.

She followed the map given to her and mentally prepared herself for what she might run into also to make sure her emotions would not get in the way for it would be very easy to make a mistake in this situation. She glanced at the blade at her waist as if it would fall off whilst her horse ran, "Keep going Luthien" she encouraged her black horse, she named her after the elf maiden Luthien which was perfect for the white stallion Beren. _In their honour I named my swiftest horses after them._ She thought keeping her spirits up as she rode.

Eventually she saw a ruined fortress, with two guards at the gate which had long lost its doors, the walls were worn with time and elemental battering no doubt as the winds blew hard as the elf rode closer. The men had heavy armour that looked like it was randomly put together and looked like it needed a good polish, they had broad swords at their belts and small daggers beside. Their helms showed little of their faces which were alert and battle worn with scars from previous fights. They stood unmoving against the wind that tossled toniele's luxuriant locks from side to side. She got off her horse and watched them and looked for others, she would need to subdue them first, she took into account their armour, their expressions, their graying beards told her they were veterans no doubt and though they did not have youth on their side they had experience. _Dont underestimate them because you are old enough to be their ancestor 2000+ years of being alive doesnt make you the expert._ She told herself, last time she underestimated a grizzled veteran she got injured and nearly killed, it was a lesson learned and one she would never forget.

Toniele continued to watch them closely for any sign of weakness or fatigue with men their age they had to have one or two as they were not as young as they once were. Though she estimated they could still put up a fight if they had to. One of the men put his hands on his knees and winced, _his lower back hurts._ She kept that image in her mind and watched the other for signs, should it come to fighting she could also find out then.

She slowly approached and straightened up to her full height and soundlessly approached, the men spotted her, "what do you want She-elf?" The first man said gruffly. The second man had his hand on his blade ready to unsheath, he was also leaning against the stone wall.

"Just entry, move now and I'll spare you" she said confidently.

"Arrogance will get you nowhere elf" the second man said.

"It's not arrogance, I know that atleast one of you is in no shape to fight and the other is fatigued. It won't be an easy fight granted but I'd rather fight you two at full health" she says with a cold smile.

They looked at her stunned as she continued, "you, for example have a bad back. Probably from a fall or previous fight and you have dark circles under your eyes which would inhibit your reaction time. Need I say more gentleman?" She asked looking between the two of them.

They looked at her uneasily then let her pass without a drop of blood spilt. _Won't be that easy next time._ She reminded herself and took a breath before spotting two more guards who rushed her, she ducked and twisted away, she quickly draws her silver blade and stabs one man through the inadequate armour and rolls out of the way of the second man. It's then that she decides to bring out her surprise when he charges towards her with arms raised above his head, she brings the back end of her sword to his gut and activates the small hidden lever, the man's eyes widened as the hidden second blade enters. She pulls it out and pushes the mechanism again and the blade retracts back into the base of the hilt.

She sneaks into the drafty ruins to search for her friend and traveling companion. She listened for the alto tones of the young hobbit and breathed a sigh of relief when she heard broken sindarin singing the ley of leithian. Toniele peers into a cell where the bruised hobbit sat, _oh no! What have they done?_ Her blood boiled again and anger rose, she pushed it back and whispered, _"Mae Govannen Mellon!"_

" _Toni!"_ Lucania whispered loudly and hobbled over to the barred window, _"I tried to fight back they took my weapons."_ She laments, a year came down her cheek.

"They melted it down and took the emeralds, then they destroyed my bow and arrows and are demanding I give them a ring, I don't have a ring Toni" she adds wiping away tears.

"I'm sorry Luca I'll get you out I promise and I'm sorry about Garloinin's daggers." She said knowing how quickly the hobbit grew to like the elf.

"It's ok, he's happy in the undying lands and that's all I could ask for" she smiles wearily.

Toniele smiles back and slips her a metal rod, "try breaking out I'll distract the guard."

"He had some ale and longbottom leaf in his pipe, not sure how he got it though that's in the southfarthing." She arches a brow when saying this to Toniele.

"You told me about that, odd. So drunk and unconscious?" She asked, lucania nods.

Toniele wastes no time in grabbing the keys and unlocking the door to release her friend.

They are able to sneak out with only a few skirmishes and setting a few traps. Toniele carries lucania to her horse and they ride in a different direction so as to throw off those men should they pursue.

Before nightfall they arrive at the small village where lucania is looked after and given food. Eocred is overjoyed to see a hobbit for the first time and later that night dies in his sleep. The next morning a funeral and farewell is held for the old man and the two travellers.

"Where will we go next?" Luca asked tiredly.

"Rivendell, and don't worry about Taky he's probably headed there anyway. Let's go" Toniele says and they ride away to her elven home.

Back at the ruined castle a man fumes over the hobbits escape and redirection. "I'll find her and that meddlesome elf…..


	8. Parting of Ways?

Toni's Lament and Luca's Discovery

Rivendell was a wonder to behold to the weary and exhausted hobbit, she was unusually silent the whole trip. Lucania's spirits seemed to lift when she saw the beautifully sculpted bridges, the tall and ancient structures, and the waterfalls. It was as Bilbo had described in his stories, "Is this your home Toni?" she asked in awe as they passed under an elegant stone arch with elvish designs adorning the impressive stone work. "One of them yes" she said silently.

"Its beautiful" Lucania says with a bright smile and even brighter eyes that sparkle like the water, she gazes at the tall trees with leaves of all colours making the already impressive elven realm all the more wonderful. Her sore legs and bruises from being beaten had all but disappeared on the trip and the questions she had seemed to be forgotten when seeing the beauty around her. "I love this place" she said wistfully, she got off the horse when they came to where Toniele's home was. It was an impressive building with hardwood doors and floors, the walls were marble with spiral staircases. In one room was a massive library and a place where Toniele had her artifacts on display, there was artwork on the walls. There was a large kitchen, a forge, a training area and stables. Lucania was taken to her room which was spacious, perhaps too spacious for her liking but the view from her balcony made up for it. She stood there for several minutes almost forgetting it was time for elevensies.

Lucania sat down on a chair overlooking the city of Imladris and started repairing her little dress which had been torn in many places, she started to think of what the man had been demanding of her,

" _I know you have it halfling, just hand it over and I will let you live"_ She flinched at those words still but when she was in front of him she wouldnt cower, she was going to be dignified as a not only a hobbit of her standing but as an elf's companion and friend.

" _What am I purported to have?" she asked coldly_

" _Oh I think you know, I have been told from a reliable source you or your other hobbit friends are holding something of value," he says menacingly._

The memories haunt her dreams but she keeps that to herself, she wanted to know what this man wanted with her or other hobbits for that matter. Also what is this ring he was going on about? She remembered him talking to someone about bringing her to Isengard for the payment, Lucania didnt like the sound of that. Her brows furrowed as she continued to repair the skirt that had been ruined. She wanted to ask Toniele if she had any idea about Rings and power, _why was I captured?_ She mulled over this to the point of her stomach growling incessantly. She didnt feel hungry…. _wait I love food why am I not hungry, this is very unhobbit like whats wrong with me?_ Just then a knock at her door made her shriek and drop her sewing, a familiar face hobbled in, it was Bilbo. "Hello my dear….goodness gracious Toniele wasnt kidding you have grown" he said with a laugh.

"Bilbo! This is where you went off to? I can see why" she said clearly approving of his new home.

"Yes, I have done alot of writing and resting amongst the elves you see. I heard some of your adventures I came to hear to invite you to luncheon and to hear more, except from your point of view." He said looking up at her with kind and inquisitive eyes.

"I am hungry" she took his arm when he offered it and let him guide her to the hall where they would be eating, "So I hear Lord Elrond has a library, I would love to see that" she said figuring that Bilbo would know about it.

"Oh yes, its quite an extensive library. You would not be bored that is for sure" he smiled, Toniele arrived soon after and greeted the two hobbits.

"Hello Master Baggins, I am sorry we have not met before" she says bowing her head slightly in respect towards the elder hobbit.

"Its quite alright, we have met now thats whats important now tell me more of those goblins you made wander in circles on the way here or the trees you ran from" he sounds more like a hobbit lad then a distinguished gentlehobbit in his early first century. "I shall, myself and Lucania both" Toniele couldnt believe she hadnt met him before, _Too busy I suppose._ She thought.

The three sat in the hall and enjoyed a filling meal which satisfied two hobbits and the elf, they shared stories of their adventures such as Bilbo's trick on the neighbors and his subsequent trip to Rivendell afterwards it was when the mention of the fellowship and the one ring that things got a little tense. Lucania thought about what her captor wanted then looked to Toniele who seemed unnerved and avoided eye contact, "what is it Toni?"

"Nothing don't worry about it" she said again avoiding eye contact.

"It's not nothing, please look at me" Lucania coaxed, something was very wrong, she thought for a moment, "did you know about this?"

"I will not lie to you, I did. I made the mistake in not telling" Toniele meets her friends eyes across the table.

Lucania's heart skips a beat and she begins to feel a little angry, "Why not tell me? I had a right to know!" she raised her voice a little which caused a few near by elves to stop and watch.

"I know you did but I didn't think that we would…." Toniele pauses, "I was trying to protect you from all that."

"Protect me? I am not a child or a tween anymore Toniele, I had a right especially as my cousins were involved I spent months wondering about their whereabouts and as it turns out they were here and there." Lucania said angrily, "We work together as friends not you as my protector" she adds suddenly feeling like a hobbit child who had been looked after by an aunt or older cousin.

"It was my error and for that I apologise, to clarify I hadnt met them, I only arrived as the fellowship was formed and was more concerned with other issues. As for where they are now I do not know, surely you must see the truth in my words on that" She implored

"I do, though I also see someone who I thought trusted in my abilities, I might not know or understand the outside world as much as you do but I am learning. Is what you see when you look at me some vulnerable halfling who has no idea what she is doing?" Lucania was feeling hurt and angry, "Was I a mere child to you?" she asked holding back tears.

"I do trust in your abilities and no I do not see you as vulnerable, I just…"

"I dont want your excuses just now, I want to be alone with my thoughts then maybe I shall talk to you again" Lucania stormed out of the hall leaving a regretful Toniele wondering what is developing in their friendship. She started to follow only to have Bilbo stop her, "Let her cool off, she will talk when shes ready to."

"I should have said something, I guess I was not thinking that we would be affected where we were traveling. I was wrong." She admits silently, "This is why I travel with animals mostly Master Bilbo. This has happened before with someone else, she was my close friend, I did something unintentional and had no idea anything was wrong for a long time. When I saw her again she told me then asked for distance to think, I have been giving her that. My hope is that one day we can be friends once more and travel again; this time Lucania will be with us. I seem to ruin alot of relationships" She said then thought about what she just said, "I have long spent time in the company of men and now hobbits I begin to think more like them at times"

"Tis alright, I picked up a few things here and there too its what happens with travellers like you and I" Bilbo assured her, "this other friend, was she a hobbit too?"

"She is an elf like me, I just hope she can forgive me; I hope I can forgive myself for it was my doing much like what I have done to Lucania. I sound selfish dont I?" She asked, "This isnt about a friend I miss and the friendship I wish to repair, its about my current friendship with a brave and bold hobbit whom I should have been more honest with."

"We all make mistakes my dear, even elves. You have your pride and desire to protect, which is fine and all that but...you have Took traveling with you...I would have thought by now you would have figured out what that means." Bilbo reminded her gently.

"Oh yes I know what that means, honestly I do not know what I was thinking. I knew of the fellowship, I knew to a degree of where they were going and why." she stops herself to think and wipe away a stray tear. "You would think that being alive as long as I have you would be wiser?"

"You would think yes, compared to most elves I have met you are still fairly young. I know everyone else is like a child to you, keep in mind Lucania is nearing what hobbits would consider to be middle age." he told her hoping the insight would help the way she looked at the younger hobbit and maybe others in general.

Toniele nods realising her mistake, "How do I repair this?"

"With your elf friend or hobbit friend?" he asked pulling out his pipe to smoke and relax while trying to help the two friends.

"My hobbit friend," she says with a small laugh.

"When she is ready to talk to you, you will know. Then show her you trust her by telling her what the ring is and the history behind the other rings, tell her as if she were a ringbearer herself. This might help it might not but atleast she will know what is going on in the world and wont be left out of the loop." Bilbo suggests, "Also make her some swords, Elrond told me you are a fine blacksmith."

The elf smiles at that, "Well I did make a make a retractable blade," she demonstrates by bringing the hilt of her sword in front of her face, she presses the mechanism and out slides another blade from the back end of the hilt. Bilbo stares in amazement, "What a creative piece of craftsmanship a dual bladed sword?"

"I wanted to create a surprise so to speak" She smiled

"They would not suspect that those whom you fight thats for sure. Where were you when I was with the dwarves?" he joked.

"I was….in Lorien at the time, though when I visited Mirkwood after the fact Legolas told me about it, no Tauriel, she got to me first." She laughed

"Well thats good, unfortunately my dear I must retire. I shall check on you two tomorrow" he got up from his chair and was about to head out when he turned back, "about your other friend, give her the time she wants, even if you do not know for how long. Who knows it might eventually be you three traveling the length of middle earth."

Toniele heeds his words and watches him leave, she thinks over what had transpired and goes to the library for time alone.

Lucania meanwhile had been with the horses, feeding them carrots and brushing their hair, she was now tall enough to ride them. She thought about her words towards Toniele, they had been said out of anger and hurt and she nearly regretted and hated herself for speaking to her friend that way. _She should have told me_ was the thought ringing through her mind, sure she was from a sheltered life in the Shire but she could stand up for herself, _I will forgive her for this, but I need time to think._ The hobbit sighed and pet the horse she was grooming, "What do you think? Was I overreacting? Would knowing have prevented my capture? Probably not. Had I known however I would not have revealed the true ringbearer"

The horse bobbed her head up and down as if in response, causing lucania to giggle slightly. "I should go talk to her now shouldnt I?" she asked the horse she was finishing up with, "You probably should, thank you for grooming my horse" A tall blonde haired elf said from behind. Lucania spun around suddenly feeling embarrassed that the elf most likely heard the whole conversation. "You are most welcome" she gave a curtsey and ran away before he could say anymore.

Upon returning to her rooms she finds a note;

" _I am in the library when you want to talk, I can tell you what I do know. I also have made you something….well I am going to make you something._

 _Toniele"_

Lucania smiles, sometimes the way Toniele spoke was endearing to her. She went to the library which was empty save for the red haired elf lounging on one of the benches with a book in hand. She holds her head up high and takes a breath before walking up to her, "Toniele, you with to speak to me?" her voice was a little colder than usual.

"Yes, I wanted to tell you of the Rings of Power, you were right. I should have let you know instead of keeping it from you. As for the fellowship I truthfully do not know where they are now, when I arrived in Imladris last they were formed and ready to leave. My concern was sharpening and adding a few modifications to my blade and talking to Lord Elrond about…." she trails a breath and narrows her eyes, "My mother, she still grieves for her husband thousands of years after his death. I am not asking for sympathy as you have never met your parents. That is what I was doing here at that time; I decided not to tell you as I felt their actions and quest would not have been so...widespread. I thought we were far enough away but I was wrong and you nearly paid for it, I do not blame you for feeling anger towards me." She pauses to see Lucania's reaction. The hobbit remains stoic waiting to hear more from the elf, "My desire to shelter you was partly due to your inexperience I admit but I do not doubt your skill, your arrow finds its target more often than not and you are a quick learner with a sword, especially when given two." She stops again for any reaction, a ghost of a smile plays on Lucanias mouth when mentioning her skills.

"Now you wish to know of the One Ring well first I will tell you that there is more than one; Nine were given to the race of men, seven to the dwarves, three to the elves and one the Dark Lord Sauron made for himself. It would control all other rings, eventually he lost the ring to Isildur. Isildur refused to destroy it for he had been corrupted by the rings power, one day he lost it himself and the ring was essentially forgotten. After that I am told it past into the hands of a creature named Gollum, you may know him from Bilbo's tales? I heard about him from Gandalf before traveling through some mountains once. Gollum's origins are unknown to me as is how long he had the ring, I do know he lost it to Bilbo" she stopped when Lucania laughed,

"The riddles" she said remembering that story fondly. She waited for more of the story, standing tall and keeping her hands folded in front of her like a proper hobbit.

"Yes, after Bilbo took it he had it in the shire for how long? I do not know, though as the Ring makes one invisible I think that is how he pulled said prank at the party tree you told me about. You can imagine the laughing over it that Bilbo had….I am assuming at some point before he left for Rivendell he left the ring to your cousin Frodo. When it was no longer safe that is when.."

"That is why he moved to crickhollow? Then left altogether?" Lucania was asking herself this as the pieces of the puzzle were now falling into place. _That explains so much._ She composed and waited for more now.

"I am not sure on that and I am afraid my knowledge on how he got here is limited but Elrond did inform me earlier, he was being chased by the Nazgul, black riders I hope we never come across. He was brought here with three other hobbits and Aragorn; a man I will tell you more about some other time. When he recovered he met with Elrond, Dwarves, men and other elves, they debated over what should be done with this ring. In the end it was decided that the ring should destroyed in the fires of mount doom, mountain of fire in Mordor the realm of Sauron. Frodo volunteered to carry this burden, but not alone. Legolas of Mirkwood, Gimli son of Gloin, Boromir of Gondor, and three of the hobbits that travelled with Frodo agreed to accompany him. Where they all are now? I do not know and wasnt told." She finished tilting her head upwards to remember all that Elrond had told her beforehand.

Lucania remained silent for a few moments taking in all that Toniele had told her, she nodded slowly satisfied that she was no longer ignorant of these happenings, "Thank you for telling me, I do forgive you. Right now though I need to process this, can we stay here for a few more days please?" she asked in the same serious tone she had been using.

Toniele nodded and looked to the tall hobbit apologetically, "I am sorry Luca"

The nickname used almost made Lucania break her resolve, "I know"

Lucania left a few minutes later to be alone, she and Toniele wondered if this was where they would part ways or continue to travel.


	9. Interlude

Tense Interlude

Toniele and Lucania left Rivendell a few days after their argument, they still wanted to travel with each other; the new swords for Luca seemed to help to an extent but the ride was silent. Their destination was Lothlorien, this would be a long trip if things were to be tense between the two unlikely friends. They rode through rocky terrain and rather than risk blizzards in the mountains they chose a different route unaware of the destruction that would lay before them from the Fellowship previously being there.

"Are you sure this will be safe, it looks like someone took a battering ram to the door" Lucania said incredulously not looking at the elf. She still felt mad at her and was afraid of losing her temper again. _She apologised, she told you what you wanted to know, and she recreated your swords and bow and arrows what more do you want?_ A voice chided within her mind. She grew tired of the conflicting voices within her mind as they dismounted. "It probably wont be but its better than getting blown off the mountainside" Toniele also sounded cold and tense when speaking to the hobbit. They found some discarded torches and stepped through the rubble and entered the abandoned halls of the Dwarves, it had fallen into disrepair and was probably overrun with goblins lest the Fellowship had already taken care of them.

As they walked through the giant mine expanse they didnt take into account that they would not be alone and that they would be tested.

Authors note: this is short yes but its an interlude to a more tense set of parts, this merely sets it up.


	10. Disaster in Moria

Stragglers in Moria

The halls in Moria had taken a few days to get through and so far no trouble. This did not mean the intrepid travellers weren't alert and ready for a fight infact they spent time in between sparring.

"Remember your dominant hand is offensive and your offhand is defensive." Toniele instructed the hobbit woman.

Lucania held up her right hand to defend while striking at toniele's shoulder with her left. Toniele parried with a simple flick of her wrist, she moved forward to strike at Lucanias leg then stepped back. The Hobbit met steel with her own steel by blocking then attacking again. This would go on for a couple hours a a day before getting refreshment in the cold and ruined mine.

"What do you think this looked like when dwarves lived here?" Lucania asked sweeping both blades low at the elfs feet.

Toniele jumped out of the way and blocked both blades with her now retracted backblade. "Probably magnificent with the dwarves favourite things, beer, gems, fires, and huge celebrations; this is a generalized assumption though as I don't know many dwarves." She replied.

Lucania nods and defends herself with both blades raised horizontally against the silver blade of toniele's.

Neither noticed the small audience of the spar edging closer and closer with every clang of the two women's swords.

"You're getting better and better" Toniele said encouragingly.

"Well I figured I would being as I've been training for months." Lucania says a little coldly and instantly regrets it, _why am I still treating her this way?_

Toniele tried not to let the sting of her friends words affect her focus but betrayed her feelings with a small look. She stopped and was about to say something when she saw movement near a pillar, "I don't think we are alone"

Lucania had heard this too and was on full alert, she barely glanced at Toniele and saw the signal to find a high vantage point. The Hobbit slowly walked as to not alert whomever was there that the two of them knew.

She climbed up a small ledge behind Toniele and pulled out a few arrows for her bow. Her blue eyes were ice cold and focused as she watched her friends back and for the intruders.

Toniele kept her sword drawn with both blades gleaming in the torchlight. The small inscriptions glowed a eery blue much like the ones on Lucania's twin blades. She took a few cautious steps forward and then saw a sword just in time.

Five to ten goblins surrounded her with brutal looking blades and hungry looks in their beady black eyes. Their evil grins were unsettling to both hobbit and elf, "greetings" Toniele said looking at each of them gaging escape routes, weaknesses, and which one to attack first. She moved a strand of hair as a signal to lucania to load her arrows.

She readies her dual blades and spins them causing a few goblins to become hesitant; they didn't see blades on either sides often. They grunted animalistically as they started to close in on her. When one swung at her she quickly rolled away and slashed one of their legs as she moved out of the circle, the goblin screamed like a ghostly thing you would encounter in the dead marshes. They gathered in a huddle pointing their blades at her menacingly, the black blood was pouring from the one she struck's leg.

Toniele did another moving of hair behind the ear another signal to take aim. As the wounded goblin charged forward and arrow was loosed and struck the exposed chest of the goblin, it fell to the ground dead. A moment of silence entered the cavernous hall once the impressive dwarven home now reduced to ruin.

The goblins clustered together and searched the darkened areas for the mysterious archer with their eyes, they would kill the elf first. One charges again only to be shot, "argh!" One shouted raising his sword in anger.

Toniele took that as a challenge and remained in her stance with her front blade pointed toward the beastly hoard and her back blade lowered slightly. She moved her hair again for Luca to reload and take aim.

The remaining eight all charged at once and clashed blades with the elf, two more went down from the arrows. Toniele twirled gracefully with her blades as they attacked, she moved swiftly to avoid strikes and and deliver some herself, she somersaulted and used both blades effectively as each goblin fell in a bloody heap. One of the last ones tried to attack from behind but an arrow pierced its heart before it could reach the elf.

Toniele looked around having a feeling something wasn't right, she motioned for the hobbit to come down. Lucania lept off the rocky ledge and drew her twin blades, she stood with her back against Toni's so they could see from different angles, their elvish armour was a stark contrast to the rusted black and full armour on the dead goblins which turned out not to be the only ones there as more charged in and surrounded the two women.

Lucania tried to keep calm and focused on spite of feeling her heart pounding and fear creep in. "Toniele, I don't know how many there are but I'm glad to be fighting by your side" she said, finally forgiving her friend.

"I feel the same way, Luca" Toniele smiled at her words, "let's give these ghastly beasts a fight they won't soon forget"

Lucania nods and readied her short swords while being aware of the back blade of Toniele's. They looked at each other and nodded in silent acceptance that they could very well die but atleast they were friends again. They charged forward and engaged with the first group working as one unit, parrying, attacking and trying to evade in such cramped quarters of goblins.

They managed to get through part of the sea of goblins leaving more dead in their wake but not without a few scrapes and cuts. They turned around and leapt towards the next group, toniele's blades spinning with her whilst lucania used her environment and shorter height to give her more of an edge.

After some time of fighting the fatigue started to take hold and that left an opening for one of the goblins to take a stab at Toniele, lucania moved in front and took the blow. "Luca!" she screamed. The hobbit dropped to her knees but raised her swords forward to impale the one that stabbed her. She held her side and tried to stand to fight with toniele, "do we keep fighting?" She struggled to speak over the fun of monsters

Toniele fended off the rest and grabbed lucania by the arm as an answer, retreat seemed to be the wiser choice as they were vastly outnumbered. The elf half carried Luca away as they made their escape, they ran up to a bridge which had been broken. Toniele and lucania watched as the pursuers inched closer, "I have a rope and grappling hook I created let's try it out" Toniele suggested quickly, Luca started to fade but she smiles her approval. "no you will not die here!" The elf says determinedly and pushes through injuries to throw the elvish make grappling rope, it hooks on the opposite side. She lifts lucania onto her shoulders and tests the strength; the goblins advance causing her to take action and swing from one side of the cavern to the next. As soon they reached the other side Toniele puts Luca down as they make their way out, Toniele suddenly feels an arrow in her back as she carries lucania. "Ahh…" she arches her back and drops the shireling to the ground. Not that they could get across but it seemed they wanted the last word.

She gritted her teeth as she reached for Luca and struggled to her feet, with the last reserves of strength she carries lucania with one arm and winced as the arrow dug into her back, they make it out of the mines finally and both pass out from blood loss and exhaustion.

Hours later some elven scouts arrived, Lady Galadriel had sensed something going on near the entrance of the Moria mines.

They checked both women for heartbeats, "barely alive" one of them said. They were only able to do some basic healing to sustain the two before loading them onto horses. They rode back to the golden wood as swiftly as possible with two lives hanging in the balance.


	11. Recovery in the Golden Wood

Lothlorien: Recovery and Storytelling

Nerufiel Sunglade sat next to her daughter's bed and watched her sleep. The silent raven haired beauty had watched as Toniele's broken body was brought to Lorien, it was a nightmare she always had. She was told that the scouts had found her and her young companion just in time, they had been attacked but no doubt fought. Nerufiel reached over and tenderly brushed a red strand away from the ever youthful face. _She looks like her father._ She thought sorrowfully, she looked around the elegant room with landscape paintings on the walls that resembled Beleriand, the gold vanity with the blue cushioned chairs and the canopy bed that now housed the younger elf.

After giving her daughter's hand one more squeeze she went to go check on the hobbit. Little Lucania stayed in Systeri's old room that had a more oceanic scene with light streaming in from the balcony, their father was quite the artist when he lived.

She sat next to the halfling and held the smaller hand. It was the only comfort the elf woman could give. _Please live, don't let my daughter become like me._ She pleaded inwardly, she could barely get out of her own grief.

The hobbit squeezed back and slowly opened her curious sapphire eyes, she looked at her hand then at the unfamiliar elf. "Hello?" She said weakly and drew a short breath, her stab wound was still healing and slightest movement seemed to make it feel worse. "I'm not in the halls of mandos am I?"

Nerufiel shook her head and smiled, she was impressed by her knowledge.

"Are you Luthien?" She asked still in a haze.

The elder elf shook her head, _no, but I remember her._

Her eyes filled with memory as the familiar name entered her ears again.

"Is Toni alright?" She asked her next question

Nerufiel nods and places a hand on the hobbits head as if telling her to rest some more. The hobbit slipped back into her dreams and the raven haired elf left.

A few more days and both Toniele and Lucania were on their feet but told to stay in the realm. "No problems there, this place is beautiful." Lucania stared in wonder at the trees and structures making up Lothlorien.

Toniele nodded, "you can see why I visit, I was born here and my mother stays here." She says pointing to the elf.

"Yes, she was checking on us." Lucania smiled, "I like her."

"So do I; how are you feeling Luca?" Toniele asked concerned for her friends health.

"Still sore, and I have nightmares sometimes but that is probably to be expected. Do you think my cousin Frodo has nightmares? I mean about that ring? Oh and how are you Toni?" she answered then fired off a few questions she had. She she looked at the silent and peaceful river they walked next to and wondered just how her relatives were doing.

"Yes, I sometimes have nightmares too. Honestly I think he might, carrying such a burden...I can only imagine what his nightmares would be. As for the Ring; I dont know. I am getting better Luca, can you tell me of your other Took relatives? Were there others who traveled outside the Shire?" She asked not wanting to focus on herself or her troubles.

"I could tell you about Hildifons, actually I cant I only know from what I have heard. He ventured out of the shire and never returned, I like to think he ran into dwarves like Bilbo did. As for other Took relatives, let me think. There was Isengar, he traveled outside the Shire and when he came back he spoke of the sea. That makes me wonder if he actually went sailing too, though I doubt it; alot of us hobbits cannot swim. I am sure there is more, I could tell you what I know of Bandobras Took or "Bullroarer." she offered, more than happy to share stories of the shire and her ancestors.

Toniele nods and finds them both a spot near a tree and sit, "Tell me then" she got comfortable and prepared to listen.

"Alright but after this we need luncheon" Lucania says as she sits across from Toniele, she picks a few flowers as she starts to tell of one of the hobbits she had looked up to as a child other than Bilbo Baggins.

"Can we have second luncheon after?" Toniele asked rubbing her stomach.

"There is no second luncheon you mean afternoon tea, now can I start?" she asked nearly laughing.

Toniele nods and remains quiet for the storytelling and ignores the persistent growl of her stomach.

Lucania takes a breath and begins, "Bandobras Took was known for a few things; his height and his fight with orcs who were intent on invading the shire. I do not know the full details of the battle that took place only that in the end he defeated their leader Golfimbul. He used a club and knocked his head off, there is a legend about how far….tis a question for Bilbo or the Wizard Gandalf. I will come back to you on that, on his height he was four foot five and like myself could ride a horse; sadly no bear. I miss Taky can we find him?" she asked taking a pause from her storytelling.

Toniele was completely engrossed in this story but was aware enough to say, "Yes, I miss him too."

"Thank you, now I am sure with his height it was an advantage for many things other than reaching for items or foods that other hobbits cant otherwise reach, such as when the orcs tried to invade as I mentioned; I forgot to mention it was called the Battle of Greenfields. I am a little fuzzy on the details but the orcs, lead by Golfimbul had entered the Northfarthing of the shire, upon hearing of this Bandobras rode out to engage them in the greenfields; a region between Norbourn and the Brandywine. As he had a horse he charged forward! And slew their leader, which in turn caused the other orcs to flee; I dont think that they were expecting a club weilding hobbit on a horse." she finished with a smile, "Since then there has not been any attacks on the Shire." Lucania adds happily.

"That is good, did he have any backup? Surely if those orcs had felt bold even after the defeat of their leader…." Toniele thought aloud.

"Hmm, good question. I suppose its good they turned tail and ran."Lucania often wondered that herself as that battle could have gone both ways, "Well either way he became a hero for hobbits I know hes one of mine."

"I can see that with the way you fight sometimes" Toniele had observed this tenacity several times in Lucania over the course of several months and had grown to respect it. Her stomach growled again and she sighed, by look on her friends face; she felt the same way. "Lets go have luncheon you can tell me more stories there, I like hearing them"

"You know I expect some too with being around for 2088 years."Lucania commented and stood up.

Toniele stood up and stifled her laughter, they walked back to the vast and beautiful elven city they had since wandered from and found a meal fit for an adventuring hobbit and elf.


	12. Lucania Swims and Toniele fishes

The journey starts again

Toniele was finishing up her packing when she heard voices. She went to investigate and stayed out of sight when seeing the red haired elf sitting by lucania. She was telling her some elvish history and teaching her more phrases. Not that Toniele didn't mind, she was just nervous about seeing an old friend.

Norathril frostglove had been her friend for a very long time. But something happened and now they didn't speak, _maybe one day._ Toniele thought, lucania was going to get alot of knowledge for norathril was highly intelligent, wise, could sing, write and tell stories, and was a joy to be around. _She still would be._ Toniele left the small garden to say goodbye to her mother, _I'll leave those two alone,_ she decided.

Toniele approached her mother who was braiding her black hair by a small pool. _Her favourite pool_ , she smiled at her mother and sat next to her. "Mae Govannen, mother."

Nerufiel nods quietly at her daughter and grabs her hand, she has a worried expression in her ancient eyes. She kisses Toniele on the cheek then rests her head on the younger elf.

This amount of affection surprised Toniele a little as her mother sometimes barely looked at her. A few minutes later she finally broke the silence, "I'll be alright mother; I promise." she reassured the still grieving woman. Nerufiel nods still resting her head on her daughter's shoulder.

They spend a few more minutes together before she noticed the horses getting prepared. Norathril was helping lucania and giggling, "You look after yourself and your companion alright?"

"I will, thank you Nora." Lucania shook her hand and then climbed up on the horse. Norathril glanced at Toniele with a sad expression but smiled slightly. _Have we had enough space?_ She wondered but hopped on her own horse, her old friend would have to wait. _One day..._ she always had hope.

"Toniele, I made a new friend." Lucania said excitedly.

"Yes I know, she'll be great." Toniele didn't say anymore than that.

They rode out of Lorien, leaving the friends, mother's, and memories behind.

"You think she will travel with us sometime?" Lucania asked looking back and waving at the other red haired elf.

"Who knows, maybe" Toniele smiled slightly, hiding her emotions.

"Maybe, so where are we headed?" She asked between bites of a sandwich.

"Not sure, where would you like to go?" Toniele smiled.

"I still want to see the horse lords" she looked over at Toniele with big blue eyes that seemed to get bigger when she said, "Please?"

"You're sure?" She was a little surprised given what happened to her.

Luca sighed, "you go to places that are painful all the time, what would be the point in avoiding them when things like that can happen anywhere."

"Good point, to Rohan then; again." Toniele laughed at her friends answer. _Luca surprises me sometimes._

Lucania was silent for some of the trip, she was enjoying the trees and river that ran by them. She was lost in thought, _I looked in some maps earlier it looks like…._ "Toni? Are we going in a circle?"

"What do you mean?" She looked over at Luca questioningly.

"We were in Rohan, we went back towards Rivendell, then through Moria and to Lothlorien and now Rohan which is south? If I read the map correctly. It looks like a circle." The hobbit lass explained.

Toniele tilted her head and thought, "I think we have"

Lucania smiled and looked around again at some ruins close by, "I'm going to look around"

Toniele followed equally curious and saw Luca stop, she came up behind and saw the remains of an orc. "Looks long dead, let's go toward the river incase there are live ones."

The hobbit nods and walks towards the river which is calm and looked like glass. She let her toes touch the water but didn't enter, _that's probably very deep._

"Are you wanting to swim?" Toniele asked watching the hobbit step in the water.

"No, I like many hobbits can't swim." She turned back to the elf who was removing her cloak.

"I can teach you, there's no time like the present." She said.

"In our dresses?" Lucania did not want to get her green floral skirt wet and she certainly didn't want those elven dresses getting ruined.

"No," Toniele stated then took off her dress to reveal a shirt and pants underneath. "I only promised my mother she could see me in her favourite dress before I left. I had travelling clothes underneath; I got some for you."

Lucania liked that idea and ran over to her friend for the traveling clothes.

Once dressed in more suitable clothes for traveling lucania followed nervously to the water as Toniele waded in, "Come on, you are taller than most hobbits you should be able to wade in a little deeper."

"That isnt the point we dont swim and you could go even deeper" Lucania protested, yet as she made her protests she waded in til she was waist deep.

Lucania shivered as the water touched her skin and continued to rise, soon the water was up to her neck, "Toni!" she reached out and felt two arms steadying her as her feet left the rocky bottom.

"You faced off orcs and goblins like your ancestors, you can handle this" Toniele encouraged.

"Yes but one cannot defeat water" she said as she started to kick her feet to stay afloat.

"True but you can learn to swim and work with it, kick your feet and pull yourself towards me" Toniele gently instructed as the frightened hobbit neared. Once she was close she bent down caught kicking legs, she was soon holding luca with two arms; one under her chest and the other under her legs. "Now relax, let your body float and and start moving your arms and legs I will guide you until I think you are ready; you can do this."

Lucania felt the support underneath as she was now on her stomach and in the water, she moved her arms and legs as the elf guided her in a small circle, eventually the support was no longer there and the hobbit found herself swimming unaided and not sinking to the bottom. "IM SWIMMING!" she said yet still felt nervous when the ground below was not touchable. She kicked her legs and moved her arms again and kept afloat, "Thank you"

"You are welcome, it takes practice ofcourse I merely started you out." Toniele swam out to her and she was no longer touching the rocks. "Want to try floating on your back?"

"Can you show me?" She was unsure of the elfs words.

Toniele demonstrated by seemingly laying on a bed of glass, she moved her arms mainly, "You are using your stomach, back, and arms for this. Its supposed to be more relaxing than it sounds."

Lucania tried this and at first didnt seem to get it, she sensed her friend about to offer support again but the hobbit woman wanted to try it herself. She moved her legs upward and used the strength in her stomach and back muscles to keep her body somewhat straight, she moved her arms slowly and found herself staring at the blue sky above. "Im doing it, Im floating"

"Yes you are, Im very proud." The elf said then got back in the floating position as well.

The two swam in the river for a time and soon the nervousness and feeling of coldness slipped away when they started a splashing fight, they even came up with a song in Sindarin for it. Their laughs echoed through the quiet forest area where no one but the wildlife could here the joy and merriment.

Lucania's stomach starts to growl a little while she swims, "Toni, we are missing breakfast; or is it afternoon tea by now?"

"I am hungry too you blasted halfling!" she teased.

"She-elf!" Lucania splashed toniele in the face and swam for shore.

"I will get you back for that" toniele warned and took long strides in the water and made it to shore.

"Right, how about…." Lucania searched through her supplies and found some vegetables and fruits packed tight and kept cool. She wondered if she should hunt but they were hungry now, so she brought out her traveling cookware and as Toniele made a fire Lucania got some water and began cutting the vegetables, "I hope you dont mind just a vegetable stew, I dont have meat. Here is a nice fruit snack to tide you over."

Toniele smiled and took some of the fruit they had been supplied with, "you know I bet there is fish in this river"

"I have already started so if you know how to fish then do so now" Lucania was busy stirring her stew and mixing in herbs she had collected along the way.

"I do not know how to fish" she said uneasily, waiting for the hobbits reaction.

"What? Do mine ears deceive me?" Lucania looked surprised. "All those survival skills you know and you cant catch fish?"

"I can hunt?" the elf supplied.

"Yes I jolly well know that but fishing you should have already learnt, the Took in this friendship does not approve. I will teach you after we eat." Lucania said pointing her spoon at Toniele.

"Oh really?" Toniele laughed

"Yes really." Lucania had a serious look on her face which made toniele look down and try to stifle it.

The food is eventually served and after cleaning the dishes and cookware lucania teaches toniele a valuable lesson in fishing; toniele catches nothing.

"Its alright if you do not catch on your first try, many hobbits like myself can spend hours on the brandywine and not catch anything but when you do you feel a sense of accomplishment." Lucania explained pacing back and forth behind her friend.

"It is relaxing" Toniele looks back at the pacing hobbit.

"That it is, its a good way to wile away the day after a hard days work" Lucania mused.

"I dont seem to recall you ever working from what you tell me" Toniele gave her a questioning look.

"Well no but for those that do, its a good escape. Dont ruin my moment of teaching." lucania's reprimand caused a another bitten lip and stifled laugh from the student.

While Toniele fished and got lost in thought Lucania read the map again, most was in sindarin which she was slowly beginning to comprehend from being in the company of elves. She studied the routes they may take and wondered what route Frodo and his companions must have taken, she didnt want to follow them to Mordor but knowing their path was important to her. _Stay safe out there…_ She thought looking in the direction of where she thought the evil place was.

"Hey I caught one!" the excited toniele shouted and started to reel in a small fish, "Look" she held it up.

"Good job, kind of small but it will do" Lucania smiled, proud of her "Student"

Lucania had already packed her cooking supplies so she used a stick over fire to cook the fish after gutting and cleaning it, once it was done and soon cooked she handed it to toniele to eat. "Your reward"

Toniele did indeed feel a sense of accomplishment and ate the small fish on the stick as she didnt want to ask Luca to take out all her supplies again. When she finished she put out the fire and prepared the horses once more. "Which way? I will let you lead us to Rohan"

Lucania smiled, "Well according to this map we go….this way!"

"Right then, lead on" Toniele awaited her friend to get on her horse and lead the way.

The two road towards Rohan again to continue their adventures, they both wondered events that may have transpired there when they would eventually arrive in the realm of the Rohirrim.


	13. Of Celebration and Battle

Tourney's and Shieldmaidens

There is a small village east of Edoras within the Eastemnet that is aware but somewhat unaffected by the events at Helm's Deep. This is where the intrepid travellers ended up staying for the time being, at first they weren't a welcome presence lest they bring war to their relatively peaceful farming community. Eventually the cheerfulness and assistance they gave in improving defences warmed the villagers hearts to a degree.

Both Toniele and Lucania had been content to stay awhile in this quaint little village where horse racing seemed to be a fun past time. The two looked at the makeshift race course and a thought came to Lucania, "do you remember that book we read on Knights and tourneys?"

Toniele tilted her head slightly, "I think so why?"

"I think this village could use something to distract them from their troubles, I was thinking; tournaments." Lucania sat perched on the wooden fence in front of the dirt track before her.

"Tournaments? What sort? I am not well versed in the celebrations and tournaments of man." Toniele admits resting both elbows on the wooden frame next to luca.

"Well then it's time you become versed; we should have jousts. I think that is what they are called, sword fighting, archery, racing, and ofcourse my favourites, dancing and food." Lucania ran through a list of activities.

"That actually sounds like a good way to pass the time, and it could liven the spirits around here." Toniele agreed, she liked the idea of sword fighting the most.

"My Ladies, you two seem to be plotting" Geras teased as he rode up to them, his eyes fell on Toniele who looked away shyly.

Geras was one of the first to welcome them and felt they would be good for their village, his blonde hair and light brown eyes seemed to have a dash of amber in them when the sun hit. A young man in his mid 20s; he was well built and an excellent horseman. He was also taller than the elf maiden by three inches. Geras had spent much of the time showing them around, telling them about the village and what had transpired in the Riddermark before they had arrived. "It put everyone on edge needless to say." He had informed them. Currently he wore his dark blue and black armour and had his broad sword at his side and daggers lining his boots, his smile made Toniele blush sometimes and he knew it. He was also a gentlemen who treated both outsiders with as much respect as he would King Theoden's daughter and the women of his village.

"We are plotting" Lucania answered unaffected by the tall man's looks and winning smile.

"Oh? And what pray tell are we plotting young hobbit? More raiding of the crops perhaps?" he joked.

"I am only making sure those crops are safe for consumption" she assures him with the telltale mischievous glint in her eyes.

"I will try and explain that to Farmer Eodran and his wife Myrwyn." he laughed.

"Thank you, as for what we are plotting; its a tournament. To liven up spirits and let people enjoy themselves and take a break from war and worry about raids. If anything our own way of celebrating victory at Helms Deep; though we werent there. And Honouring those that fell" Lucania pitched her idea to the rider who listened intently.

"I think it's a good idea, Lucania here has a list of what can be done, that is if people want this." Toniele added.

Geras nodded, he liked the idea of tournaments, he remembered such celebrations as a boy and with the way these two put it, it would be good for this small village. _If it puts a smile on faire Toni's face I am all for it._ He thought casting a lingering gaze towards her. _Nothing could come of it of course but as long as she's happy whilst here._

"I like this plan, what is on that list Lady Luca?" He asked

"I am not a Lady but here is the list, can you read Sindarin?" She handed the list to him then wondered if she should have used commontongue.

"No, but maybe you can tell me." he handed back the list and listened.

"Jousting, Archery, Sword Fighting, Racing, Dance, and the most important thing of any party or celebration of any sort; Food." she points for emphasis.

Geras went over the list mentally and liked the idea, he laughed at the "Food" emphasis; he knew little of the Shirefolk and liked them already. "Food is important." He agreed.

"Why not tell everyone else of your plan? Or were you wanting to run it by me first?" he wondered.

"I wanted to compile a list first and run it by Toni, then you; you know the villagers."Lucania said in a matter of factly tone.

Geras nods, he understood her reasoning, "Just take care to use the right words there are some who would not take kindly to such things." he warned.

Toniele and Lucania take the advice and when he goes back to his practice they go over what to say to the villagers later.

Once gathered at the hall Toniele and Lucania stand before them unflinchingly, Toniele surveyed the crowd and noticed more women and children than men. She had seen this before, young men going off to war and some do not come back. Some of these women were grieving or still holding on to the hope their husbands or sons would be back from Helm's Deep.

"What does ye want she elf?" Asked Eodran, an older man who didn't particularly like elves all that much but tolerated her. His wife grabbed his arm then smiled kindly, "Don't mind him" she says. In her eyes is much sorrow, they both had two sons that had rode off to fight and like many here did not return. She was willing to hear what the elf and halfling had to say.

"First off, I am glad you all could be here I will try not to detain you for long. Both myself and Lucania have come up with something that should liven the spirits around here and bring some happiness in these troubled times. I know you have lost much and that is still fresh in your minds, I understand that more than you know." Toniele paused between sentences making sure she didn't sound patronising or condescending, "So as a way to celebrate the lives lost and victory Lucania and I have thought of having a Tourney here, I understand those are or were popular around here.". She finished and looked over each villager, some liked the idea but as Geras predicted some didn't like the idea.

"You propose a party while there is a war going on? I don't know how you do things elf in your little safe havens but we don't have such luxury; incase you haven't noticed we have had orc or mercenary raids around here." Another man called out.

"Would you rather sit here and wallow and wait til you are picked off then?" Lucania asked sharply.

The man looked at her surprised, the hobbit was always so cheery to hear the serious tone was unnerving.

"I am not from here either and Toniele here has seen wars before, she understands. I have not, but I do know your relatives would not want you to be sad. There is nothing wrong with taking a break from your troubles and spending time with friends and family in merriment and celebration. Do you think the surviving soldiers probably over at Edoras are wallowing? No, like toni said they are celebrating victory and honouring friends or brothers who died in battle. Plus they don't have the luxury to grieve as they have more to fight and plan." Lucania said standing tall in front of the villagers who sat.

"She is right, yes there is a war going on; that does not mean there must be doom and gloom all the time. Not to mention I have been told you have been largely unaffected by raids from the orcs. Most of your men have gone off to fight but some have indeed returned they could use some cheer; celebrate that." She adds hoping to reach the younger men present at least.

"It will be fun, Jousting; I am not really sure what that is but it sounds fun, Archery; it's fun to shoot arrows, sword fighting; who doesn't like a good competition, racing, dancing, fireworks! Well actually I am not sure you have those and FOOD!" Lucania's descriptions made the villagers and Toniele laugh.

"The outsiders are right, we could use a day or two away from the horrors visited upon us. I have seen too much grief and sorrow." a young and scarred man named Leofric said with a nod. "I would love to use my sword in competition for once or fire my crossbow at 40 paces." he says as a challenge to the other young men his age.

"I would love to show the halfling what Jousting is" laughed a grey haired man in the back.

A roar of laughter echoed in the village hall after the veteran spoke, the villagers were slowly coming round to the idea as their knights were wanting this. The women loved the idea, especially if they too could get involved somehow.

Eodran and the other man sour faced and beaten left the hall in anger, they didn't see the point of this and they felt the outsiders were only causing more trouble. To them they needed to be dealt with and quickly.

Geras smiled from the back as the villagers all voiced their agreement, "Looks like we get our tourney"

 _Tournament Day*_

"Argh…this is so uncomfortable" Lucania said as Toniele fastened the silver armour onto the hobbit. Being a blacksmith the elf was able to make not only weapons but armour and had created some lightweight yet durable and strong armour for Luca.

"You wanted to joust" She said pulling the sea of unruly curls back into a tight braid for the helm she would be wearing.

"True, I did but-"

"There is a lot of armour to be worn you can't just go out their in travel clothes or the pretty dress."

"I know but-"

"Stop complaining, it's your first time wearing full armour. It is going to be a little uncomfortable"

Luca remained silent as the full suit of armour as toniele was right as usual, inwardly she was nervous yet excited.

"I am surprised they are letting me do this" She says letting her excitement show.

"Well as there are not many men, exceptions were made and I have had to work overtime with Borfor; one of their dwarven smiths." Toniele informed her.

"Even I am wearing armour" She supplied.

"You did a brilliant job as always" Luca smiled encouragingly as she was given the small lance.

They stepped out the tent and headed towards the crowd of onlookers and knights getting ready themselves. Luca was helped on her horse and held the lance upwards as she was taught days before. She gazed at the Knight across from her who also had his lance raised, both horses were ready to charge and at the signal of the flags both lowered their lances and raced towards one another; lances pointed at the others chest. Luca was the smaller of the two so the knight had to aim lower in order to hit her at all.

BANG! They made contact and the force nearly knocked Luca off but just barely as she held fast to the reins. Her own lance had hit him in the shoulder and had broken causing a roar from the crowd. They both rode back to the their opposing sides, Luca had apparently gotten more points for breaking her lance and was through to the next round.

The next knight is a little smaller; its a woman this time. She wears heavier armour and looks more like a fortress on a horse then a woman of 5'6". The flag goes down and they charge, Luca holds fast to her reins again and her lance which is pointed at the woman's chest. They get closer and closer, the hobbit's eyes are focused and determined as her lance connects and knocks the woman off her horse. She raises her lance and hears the roar of the crowd again, she smiles enjoying this jousting activity.

She rides back to toniele and gets off the horse for a break, she had made it through to another round for later in the day. Luca still had an adrenaline rush as Toniele unfastened the armour and checked for small injuries. "I want to go back out there!" she said then held her shoulder and winced.

"Later" Toniele said

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

"Swords" Toniele spun her dual bladed silver sword.

The chain mail clinked under her plated armour that was still mobile enough for her to fight but would protect her from the opponent's blade.

Toniele entered the arena wearing her blue cloak over her silver elven armour and waited for her opponent.

The familiar black and blue armour of Geras's family sigil was seen, she smirked. _This will be fun._

They put their helms on and drew their swords after a respectful bow, Geras swung his blade towards her shoulder which she met and pushed off with her own. She stepped forwards and feinted a striked at his head before sweeping at his left leg. He didn't move as quickly and heard the clank of steel against armour, "Nice, Sunglade" he says loud enough for her to hear only.

"Not to bad yourself Geras" She said back jumping over his blade when he tried a sweep at her legs himself. In Between strikes they also traded words, which were unheard by the crowd. The crowd was seeing a fine display of speed and agility vs strength and raw power, despite having more armour toniele still managed her rolls, cartwheels, and somersaults to evade and strike quickly. Though he did get in a few strikes it was evident he was becoming tired, with every heavy strike his muscles ached more and he felt more out of breath. Toniele too was getting fatigued as the fight wore on, the audience still enjoyed it judging by their reaction.

It wasn't until he tried a powerful overhead strike that she found an opening and sliced at his stomach as she moved away, she hit his legs knocking him down to his knees. She held the blade to his neck as he dropped his sword in surrender. Toniele had made it to the next round.

They bowed respectfully and left the arena to the next competitors. Geras turned to his opponent and object of his many thoughts; Toniele "You fight well"

Toniele pulls off her helm and smiles, "You're not bad yourself" she then walks away with a few of the women and the hobbit.

He watches her leave and sighs, his brother Edwin pats his shoulder, "Beat by your lady love?"

"Edwin?" he keeps looking at the armoured elf.

"Yes?" His brother asks.

"Shut up" he deadpans.

Edwin laughs and walks away ready for the archery contest down in the fields, where plenty of competitors are getting ready their bows and arrows.

The tournament goes long into the night with Morwen haldir winning the joust against Lucania and Toniele losing to equally faster and agile teenaged Eothraine Doncaster. After the tournaments end it's time for the dancing and feasting by late evening in which the women are now decked out in their colourful dresses and the men are wearing their lighter armour with tans and blacks of their tunics.

Geras approaches a dancing Toniele and offers his hand, "would you care to dance?" He kisses it gently.

Toniele bites her lip, "Well…" She takes his hand and leads him out to the dancefloor, "I suppose so"

Lucania finds a knight from Edoras called Haldor and asks him to dance, "I thought I would change things up and ask instead of the other way around"

He laughs at the young hobbit, "I would love to my lady" He takes her hand and begins to dance with her.

While the festivities go on two men watch from the shadows and are not alone, the man who had first captured the flippant hobbit is watching contemptuously. "Aye, that is the one; and that is her troublesome elf friend."

"They have caused disruption in our village, we would help if it meant their removal" Eodran said glaring at the two flame haired dancing outsiders.

"Good, that hobbit might be the one being searched for by those black riders, much worse than orcs I am told." The man says keeping his eye on the hairy footed harriden in the arms of a knight.

"We will attack tomorrow, the hobbit is mine. Kill the elf." he orders the two men.

"With pleasure" Eodran said darkly, "Mordrain, tell the other mercenaries we attack tomorrow."

 _The next day..._

A young man rushes to the village hall, he had seen a small army amassed close by and wanted to warn the elders and few knights they still had. Geras spotted him, "Galoris? What's wrong?"

"Theres…..theres a…." Galoris panted and bent over breathless

"Take a deep breath and start from the top" the older man said.

"There is a small army amassing in the hills, I think they mean to attack" the teen says urgently.

"Show me boy" Geras's eyes widened but he wanted to make sure this small army wasn't just part of the larger whole heading toward Gondor.

Galoris nodded vigorously and lead the Knight to a place out of the way, he pointed to the army of men and a few dwarves. He counted 30 to 40, Geras knew they did not have the numbers to defend such an attack. "You stay here and monitor the situation, I will get what men I can. Thank you Galoris"

"Geras? Sir? Eodran and Mordrain are in their ranks." He pointed to the familiar faces in the army.

"That does not surprise me" Geras said, "After their sons perished at Helm's Deep they were never the same. Word of advice; don't let grief consume you."

Galoris nodded taking in the older man's words and stayed in his hiding place as Geras crept away to the village.

Geras returned and gathered up the few knights left and any able bodied man in the hall and informed them on the small army marching towards them.

"We don't have the numbers, yes we have better defences but how do we defend our families?" asked Haldor.

"I have thought of this, we could…"

"You could have more numbers" A voice interrupted him at the back of the hall. Geras watched as several women lead by Toniele and Lucania entered. They looked fierce and determined; he knew what she was implying.

"Women? With all due respect this isn't a tournament where swords and lances are dulled and arrows are only fired at targets what could they possibly offer?" One man asked.

"Where do you think they got the skills to even compete? Their fathers and brothers no doubt, with all due respect you need numbers, your pride is going to cost lives" Toniele admonished.

"I am sorry but war is a man's game-" the man doesn't finish his sentence as the thin elven blade is at his throat before he can blink. He looks into the fierce burning sapphires of the elf maiden. "Now you listen to me, I am over 2000 years old. I have seen and been involved in many a battle before your parents even drew their first breath, I have watched as my own kind fell at my side in battles that would make most men cower with fear. I am also a woman now you tell me its a mans game after you consider that. A woman can be just as strong and brave as any man if given the chance and even more vicious if they feel their families or livelihood is threatened." She points over to Lucania, "She is from the shire, a peaceful, comfort loving race where most are happy to stay in their borders. Some however venture out, she has faced down goblins, mercenaries and giant spiders using those two deadly elf blades at her side. She can also shoot with a cross bow and short bow at 40 paces and rarely does she miss do you doubt her resolve and skill because she a woman?" She asked sternly, still holding her blade to his throat and her steely gaze is locked on his now frightened and ashamed brown eyes.

"No…" he says silently and bows his head. Toniele puts her blade away and turns to the other knights and straightens to her full height. She is suddenly imposing and commanding in her walk and her voice is strong and sharp as the blade she carries at her side.

"Do any of you doubt their will and bravery to fight alongside you? They like most of your youths are untrained in combat and war but yet they still wish to defend their home as you do. Would you deny them that simply because of male pride and ego?" She asked looking them all in the eye.

"I understand the need to protect those you love but with your limited numbers you need the ones you love fighting by your side as a team. Now I am not saying send them off to Gondor; just let them fight for their village." She adds a little less imperiously.

"There is plenty of armour still for them to wear, give them a chance to fight for their village." She says gaining hopeful stares from the women who were standing at the back.

"As much as it pains me to say it, the she elf is right. We are outnumbered and could only last for so long before those ruffians get to them anyway why not put a sword and bow in their hands" Borfor spoke up scratching his beard.

"I may not like elves much but she can work hard and create weapons and armour. She also is ready and willing to fight for us and not cower and run to her elven home. As for the Hobbit, I have heard of such bravery from their kind plus she's a better shot than the lot of you combined." He says walking to stand next to the elf.

Geras silently stands by them agreeing with her words and reasoning, not just because he harboured feelings towards but because after fighting her first hand he had begun to respect her as a warrior.

The other knights and men came round and agreed, the one that had his verbal dress down approached Toniele cautiously, "I apologise for my words"

"You were raised to think one thing and now you understand another. Do not let your pride and a woman's appearance guide your thinking again, we are more than you make us out to be" She says then walks away

Geras puts a hand on his shoulder, as Toniele already told him off he says nothing.

By midday the men and women are armoured and on horseback awaiting the small army primed to attack. Toniele lets Geras lead as the men look up to him most and rides with the makeshift army. Lucania is with the archers and has Borfor at her side giving her and the other female archers pointers.

The opposing armies meet in the field outside the village and the leaders approach each other first, "Geras, I see you have women and teenagers at your side? How quaint" says Eodran.

"I see you have become cowardly and bitter" Geras answers back.

"Give over the hobbit girl and this can be over" Eodran demanded.

"She is no mere girl and I will not give her over to those ruffians" Geras said protectively.

"Then you, your little army, and….lastly your elf lover will die" he says peeking over at the armoured elf.

 _She is not my….oh nevermind; if only that were true._ He thought longingly before heading back to his men and women on horseback.

Geras returned, "looks like a fight is inevitable, let's show these band of mercenaries we are not going to give in without a fight." He wasn't sure how to deliver a speech like Toniele could but the look of encouragement from her was good enough, "Let's defend our home and our livelihoods! With all of us working together we can stop these marauders, let's do our relatives who fought in Helm's Deep proud!"

The men and women shout their agreement, _Not the best I could have come up with but it did the job._ He drew his sword and pointed at the enemies ahead as they did, "CHARGE!" He shouted among the "FOR ROHAN! FOR OUR VILLAGE!" chants and rode forward.

Galloping horses from both sides charged at each other at full speed and crashed into each other with steel meeting steel, many were knocked off their horses and fought on foot once getting their bearings. The swords and shields continued to clash in the midday sun and soon arrows flew and met their marks on both sides. It was pandamonium. The leader of the mercenaries spotted the hobbit and charged at her, intent on taking her alive or dead. He wanted a reward if she had that rumoured ring of power. Once reaching her he swung his sword hard and fast but was met by a shield and sword of a blonde woman who moved in front of the hobbit. He battled her for a few minutes before finally cutting her down when she left an opening, he neared the hobbit who first shot at his legs, the pain in his leg burned as the arrow dug into his skin. He swung his sword at her with more fury than ever, she jumped back and shot again this time at one of his arms. "You are a lousy shot" he taunted. Little did he know she was purposely weakening him before grabbing her twin blades. A few more shots and taunts later and he was on his knees still trying to take her down, "you keep missing….ha!" He said weakly as the blood drained from him with every shot, as he got closer to her she drew both blades quicker than he could swing and disarmed him; quite literally. He yelled in pain as he realised what she had done, "You...clever….girl…" He fell down as realised he was beaten. She silently sheathed her blades and shot one more arrow to finish him off, the cold stare of the halfling was the last thing he saw.

Meanwhile on the other side of things mercenaries had started to attempt raiding only to be stopped by the lethal defences and the unexpected women knights that battled ferociously against them. Eodran had his sights set on the elf and walked slowly towards her as she spun gracefully with her dual swords, he saw an opportunity when Geras was fighting by her side and ran quickly drawing his dagger he dug it into the younger mans side causing him to fall in mid fight.

"You!" Toniele shouted and raised her front blade for an attack, she narrowly dodged the dagger and used her back blade to overwhelm and knock it out of his hands. He fell to his knees and before she could deliver a killing blow or atleast one to subdue him his wife came running out, "NO! Please! He's not in his right mind! Please! AHHH!" She was shot by a mercenary who had been blinded earlier by a bag of flour falling onto his head. "Myrwyn!" Eodran screamed and forgetting his hatred for the she elf ran to his fallen wife, "Please dont leave me to my love I am sorry" He held her in his arms as she caressed his face, "I…" she managed before fading "no, this isn't what I wanted" he cried and rocked her in his arms.

Toniele had seen this play out and motioned for two men to take Eodran away, they removed the instigator and his wife from the battlefield. Toniele kept pressure on the wound Geras had sustained, her heart was beating fast; for the possibility of losing him or because of battle? She didn't know. _Hold on Geras._

The battle went on til dusk with the last of the mercenaries being hauled away, there had been injuries and casualties on both sides but none could doubt now the tenacity of their shieldmaidens.

Toniele used what healing remedies she had and started to chant in sindarin, she looked over at Geras's barely conscious form and felt her heart flutter. _You will make it my brave fool._ She thought of him that way at times.

Lucania was in the cells looking at the sorrowful Eodran, "Happy now?" she asked coldly. He does not speak or look up at the voice, he lost his wife and it was his fault. "This didn't have to happen, your selfish and hateful actions caused many deaths today including that of your wife. She was a sweet lady, she didn't have to die." the hobbit continued in her biting cold voice, he looked up at her and was about to speak. "I don't want to hear it, I am sorry you lost your sons and now wife but you shouldn't have expected those around you to feel as miserable as you did all the time; everyone lost someone. You acted selfishly and now you can see the results of your actions" her words hit him harder than his sons death or even his wife because that is what she said before he went out to seek the mercenaries. _"You are acting selfish Eodran, so what if the people want to start enjoying life again; are we to stay in a perpetual state of grief? It is not what Aeothin or Bailor would want. Please let it be"_ Was what his wife had said, his gentle Myrwyn. The hobbit was right and when he looked into the cold steel gaze he felt the weight of what he had caused. "You brought a war to your village, I don't care what you do but it had better be spending your days making up for it." Her words bit into him again before she left him a mess of a man.

Geras awoke a day later when the villagers were rebuilding and talking over recent events, they still had to bury their dead and deal with the prisoners. They had asked Toniele and Lucania to help with that but the two declined stating that it was not their village. He watched as Toniele packed and walked up to her, "I wanted to thank you, and I wonder if we shall see each other again?"

Toniele looks at him warmly, "I am always happy to return and both us have been welcomed back should we come by here again"

"You are dodging the question" he said looking into her eyes.

"Don't...look at me like that" she turns away to tend to her horse.

"Why not? Do you not feel the same way?" he asked reaching to turn her chin to face him.

'It's not that...its…" she paused as she felt like she could get lost in those amber/brown eyes.

"What is it?" He stepped closer and grabbed her hand.

"Its…" Toniele finds she can't finish the sentence and leans in at the same time as him for a kiss.

"Horses are ready!" Lucania interrupts the would be kiss unknowingly and smiles brightly at the two who let go of each others hands.

Geras and Toniele smile and take a step away from each other, "thank you Luca"

"Well come on! Adventure awaits!" Lucania personally wanted to leave this place and maybe come back... _not for along while but...if I can see Haldor..._ She sighed outwardly.

"Til we meet again Geras" Toniele placed her cloak over her shoulders and let him kiss her hand as they parted.

"Farewell my faire elf maiden of rivendell" He said and watched as she rode off into the sunrise with her hobbit companion in toe.

 _Afterword…._

 _Eodran would remain in prison but was ordered to help with rebuilding when he wasn't in his cell. The mercenaries were freed but if they returned it would be under pain of death._

 _Geras became the de facto leader and arranged for the women of the village to receive proper training should another event like last time present itself they would be ready as shieldmaidens. He still thought of the elf he loved and hoped one day to see her again, as for Haldor he marched south towards Gondor but had the memory and thoughts of the hobbit lass to keep him smiling._

* If you want to immerse yourself within the tournament atmosphere listen to "The Tournament Begins" from the merlin soundtrack or "Arthur and Knight Valiant" whilst reading.

Authors note: might need help with sindarin in future chapters….thank you for reading.


	14. A Dwarf joins the way North

The way North

"So we are going to Mirkwood to go further north?" Asked a bewildered Lucania between bites of her sandwich. She and Toniele had been heading towards the wood elves lands for days after their time in Rohan, for some reason the elf wanted to go further north. _What's up there she wants to see so badly?_ The near 49 year old thought. She took in the scenes of trees and rocks as they road through the riddermark and on towards the woodland realm. They chose rodes not often trod upon so to avoid any collision with orcs, bandits, or any other undesirables and questions asked.

"Yes, I believe I had been saying that the last three times you asked" Toniele rolled her eyes then looked over the map again. "And before you ask why, I want to see what is up there. I have only heard tale of small settlements and want to see what I haven't seen dont you? I mean we will have to get warmer clothing as its as cold as….well I am not sure how to describe it."

"As cold as your stare when looking into the hearts of men?" Lucania asked playfully.

"Wha? Do my eyes really convey that when I am serious?" Toniele was a little confused as she had never noticed this or no one had ever told her.

"Only at certain times but you become Toniele Ice Queen of the withering stare, the steely gaze of elven fury...the ancient gaze of stone….the-"

"Alright Luca I get it, I have an imposing stare" Toniele interrupted before the young hobbit could continue with her descriptive names.

"I wonder if I could stare like that" Lucania looked over at toniele in an attempt to look imperious and noble.

"You look confused" Toniele tried not to laugh at the scrunched up face of Lucania.

"How about now?" Lucania tried to intensify the stare and realised when Toniele started to laugh she must look ridiculous.

"It's not something you can force, I have seen you give similar look Luca and its when you don't try and are very angry" Toniele informed her friend of her sometimes cold stare.

The hobbit shrugs, "have you had anything to eat yet?"

"Oh don't start" Toniele protests.

"Food is important even to elves, I have told you this many times" the scolding tones of Lucania made toniele roll her eyes again even if she was right.

"If there is an inn coming up then we will stop and have….Luncheon?" Toniele guessed

"Yes! I am so proud!" Lucania clapped her hands.

"Glad I could make you proud" toniele bowed her head and smiled.

As they rode further they joked and ribbed each other to pass the time, they spotted a small building and a stable. Both looked unoccupied til they drew closer, a lone dwarf was mucking out stables; he grumbled incoherently not seeing the two women approach on horseback. He scratched his beard and wiped his brow, "Right I dont know whats messier you or the men that left last night" he said to the white stallion. He heard the sound of hoofbeats behind him and turned, _oh great….an elfling and a….what is that? And why isnt it wearing shoes?_ He tilted his head at them.

"Hello, mr dwarf." Lucania said nodding her head in greeting.

"Is there room in this inn?" Toniele asked looking over the dwarf.

"Possibly, depends" He said not really wanting the company of the hairy footed woman or the elf. "I don't exactly have everything fixed up for such...distinguished guests"

"Its alright" Lucania assured him.

"We have slept in caves" Toniele finished.

 _Well then she- elf go sleep in another one and take your peculiar friend with you,_ He thought contemptuously. He tried to ignore them by continuing with his work, he hummed a dwarven drinking song hoping the two would leave him alone. They didn't, in fact they got off their horses and tapped his shoulder.

"Look she elf, I am a busy dwarf I dont have the time to talk to the likes of you or your….strange looking friend over there." he brushed past her and walked into another stall wishing she would just run back to elf home she strode out of.

"Hey, I am not strange looking" Lucania yelled from her horse.

"Firstly you aren't wearing shoes, secondly those feet have hair on them. It's strange to me" He explained dismissively.

"Well maybe I find you strange because you wear shoes" The hobbit said back flippantly.

The dwarf smirked at the witty response, "A funny creature are you? Tell you what since neither of you are going to leave me alone here is a deal; you help me and I will let you stay in my inn then I want you two out of here by dawn got it?"

"Sounds like a deal, we wouldn't want to inconvenience you further….dwarf" Toniele said with same animosity he was using letting the old dislike of dwarves rise to the surface.

"Ah yes there it is…" the dwarf had been waiting for the elf to drop the niceties. He walked up to her and stood tall; he wasn't going to stand down. Neither was she, there was a tense few moments before she spoke, "what would you have us do?"

The dwarf scratched his chin and then handed her the broom, "stables need mucking and you, put some bloody shoes on!" he takes a step towards the feasting hobbit and finds a blade at his chin, "Leave her alone" the stern and low tone of the elf whispers.

"Put your sword down elf I wasn't going to hurt the lass" the dwarf reassures her.

"My name is Toniele, her name is Lucania." Toniele said with the blade still at the dwarves throat.

"And my name is Tifor, happy now? Get the lass off her horse she can go in and stock the shelves." Tifor tells her.

Lucania hops off the horse once seeing the silent gesture of Toniele, "Nice to meet you Tifor" she smiles brightly then takes her hand and puts it up to her head and moves it towards his, "you are but one inch shorter than I" she skips away before he can say anything. "Where did you find the pixie?" he asked.

"Pixieland ofcourse, where else would I find a fairy who eats everything in the house." she says sarcastically.

"Eats ever-wait! Fairy creature!" he hurries off into his inn with Toniele laughing, she takes the broom and sets to work on the dwarves stables having done this before it didn't phase her. _He must think I haven't done any work in my life….oh the stories I could tell…_

Tifor ran into the inn and saw the strange fairy lass washing his dishes, "Oh come to inspect my work? I have only just started" she said sweetly. _He wants strange….I will give him strange, I will be the nicest hobbit ever._

"Aye, keep up the good work lassie. Just don't get into my food stores got it?" he ordered, _That bloody elf! She knew this would happen, should have noticed the mischief in her eyes. These rascals are going make the day even longer than it should be….why did they have to come to my inn and stables?_ He walked back outside to see if the elf actually knew what she was doing thinking she spent her days lounging about in her high elven home. Surprisingly she was doing really well, she made the stables look like new and the horses were being fed. Tifor was hiding that he was impressed when he approached her, "Not bad Toniele" he said gruffly.

"Anything else?" Toniele asked leaning on the rake.

"No, you did your job and…." Tifor sniffed, he turned towards his inn, "Salted pork?" he walked almost hypnotically towards the building, he gestured for the elf to follow.

The smell of cooked meat and vegetables was leading the hungry dwarf inside where he saw the hobbit taste testing what she had cooked. She had even set the table with drinks and candles. The floor was swept, counters clean and cabinets neatly arranged. "I hate to admit this but I am glad you are here" Tifor said not believing his own words, for many years he had been the only one out in this wilderness barely getting by.

Lucania turned around to face the two, "Ahh I thought I would make supper, I know you said don't go into your food stores but your kitchens are so nice and I do so love cooking. I also know toni over there, would be hungry; she just needs to clean up."

"Nevermind what I said girl, what did you make?" he demanded and heard his stomach growl.

"Well, I found some pork and added salt and some of my own herbs I brought from the Shire; north farthing that is. Some carrots, and other vegetables." She says with a bright smile, "And toni, please clean up"

"Yes Toni, I would rather smell the delicious pork" he said agreeing but also wanted to get on the elfs nerves.

Toniele snorts then heads upstairs muttering in elvish about dwarves and hobbits, Lucania laughs when she overhears it, "Dont ask, you don't want to know what was said"

Tifor nods, "Fair enough" he sat at the bar and watched her work, "So might I ask; what brings you out this far?"

"We are heading north towards Forodwaith, neither of us have been there so up north we will go" She says plating him up some her dish, "I also added a sauce you may like, can I ask you something?"

The dwarf did not respond till after he took a few large bites, "Oh this is good food lass" he ate some more then looked at her, "Ask away"

"Why are you alone, surely running an inn must take more than just you." She remarked getting a plate ready for Toniele.

Tifor slowed his eating and narrowed his eyes, "used to be myself and my son, we traveled out here and thought it would be a nice place for adventurers like yourself to stop in for the night with a drink, food, and stable for their horses but then something started stirring down south and with it my patrons. My son….I really don't want to talk about it lass do you have ale? I don't think I ran out of that"

Lucania said nothing and poured him a mug of ale and slid it to him, "It's alright, I think I can guess; why not leave yourself? There is a village we came from that has a few dwarves and plenty for you to do."

"Leave my horses? And what if my son comes back?" he says wondering if he could just drop everything and leave.

"You could stay here dwarf and while away the silence" Toniele said drying her near floor length red hair. She came down the stairs to eat and tease the dwarf a little.

"At Least I would not have to endure your prattle elf" He answers back

Toniele and Lucania smirk at the comment but don't say anything once food is in front of them, the silence lasts til Tifor asks, "Either of you play music? Sing?"

"I can play the fiddle but sadly I left that at the Shire and both of us can sing." Lucania said

"Alright, can you tell stories? We might as well do something before we all turn in" He suggests, much to his surprise whether it was fixing up the place or the food and ale served to him; he was actually enjoying their company.

"That we can do" Toniele finished up and moved to the fireplace where two large chairs with velvet cushions were and a beautifully crafted rug. Tifor joined her on the other chair and they waited for Lucania to clean up, once she was done the three sat and traded stories. Tifor listened to their adventures with growing interest, to him some of these places sounded exotic and more interesting even though he had once traveled near them. Their battles and near brushes with death was thrilling enough to cause that once adventurous side of him to awaken, even the blasted elven realms sounded appealing with the way that Toniele described. The shire sounded even more appealing with all their feasts, parties, and the fact that one of the hobbits there entertained dwarves at one time. _Hobbits, that is what she is._ He had heard in passing of the Dragon smaug, the battle for the lonely mountain, and the gold within. His adventurous side was awakening more when they spoke of Rohan, talking trees, and orcs in the mines of moria, it was like a hound that hears something unseen and their ears perk up; his adventure sense was alert.

This story telling went on til all three were spent and turned in for the night, Tifor lie awake thinking about their adventures. _They make an unlikely pair, they travel middle earth, and are still in wonder about it._ He once felt that way in his younger days, when it was just his wife and son at his side starting a new life. That life went on swimmingly til increasing goblin and orc activity chased away his patrons and cruelly took his wife, that was the day his son rode away never to return. Presently he just did what he could to survive and keep the inn afloat, _Why didn't you just hire staff? They could have made this place thrive again._ He thought, he couldn't though as he still thought of it as a family business. He had watched as many a potential employee had come and gone. _Maybe the hobbit and the elf have the right idea….perhaps I can start a new somewhere else._ He drifted off to sleep and stayed asleep for the rest of the night for the first time in a long time.

When Tifor awoke he saw a note and breakfast waiting for him, the note read.

" _Tifor, thank you for allowing us to stay for the night, sorry we had to leave so early but Luca made you breakfast. We thought we would not inconvenience you further though it has been interesting sharing stories and meals with you._

 _The Insufferable Elf and the Strange hobbit lass_

 _Oh do try and find some help this is a nice inn and you could do well here."_

The dwarf laughed at the elfs writing, he could almost hear the elegant soprano tones speaking through the message. He sat and ate in thought for a moment then that adventure side of him was alert again, _Go with them!_ He sighed and thought some more while beginning to pack.

Meanwhile on the rode Toniele and Lucania discussed the dwarf they had met, "Do all elves and dwarves hate each other? I always notice a tad animosity and I often find myself wondering when did this start?"

"That is a hard question to answer Lucania, considering even man dislikes dwarves and elves at times. I wonder that myself as I respect some dwarves even though yes they agitate me at times." Toniele tries to answer the question as best as she can; for a 2089 year old she didn't know.

"Oi! She elf! You can't take my cook!" a familiar gruff voice shouted, it was Tifor on his horse with a lot of supplies. "You also will need warmer clothing further north, I nearly forgot my cousin Balinor lives near Forochel I can take you there."

"You never mentioned this before" Toniele said incredulously.

"That was before your bloody stories elf, I am coming with you two for the time being" He rode next to them daring them to say no.

Lucania liked this idea, "He will come anyway toni"

"Alright then, welcome" she sighed, in the back of the elfs mind however she was glad he was trying to see the world.

Tifor smiled triumphantly, he sat up straight and rode alongside the intrepid pair as they would travel north; which was relatively unknown to all three of them.


	15. Forchel

Forochel

The campsite at Forochel was quiet, frigid, and beautiful with its coloured night sky. Those who live there have seen the brilliant blues, greens, and purples that light up the starry night like strokes from a paint brush so aren't as enamoured. The three newcomers are however and forget the biting cold air that is prevalent.

A dwarf spots the three hooded and thickly coated travellers, he recognised the other dwarf as his brother Tifor. "Tifor, brother; what ye doin' 'ere?"

"Oh you know, someone's got to make sure the elf and halfling don't cause trouble" he joked. He looked back at his companions who were more interested in the lights of the north sky than answering back with a witty comment.

"Ye have been away for too long yer voice is changed" the second dwarf noted.

"It's one way for others to tell us apart, tafar." Tifor punched his twin brother in the shoulder before turning to the two women. "Ladies, welcome to the furthest north you have ever known"

Toniele nods, "Thank you, are these northern lights common?"

"Aye lass, they are a sight" Tafar laughed, "ye travelling with elves now?" He asked his brother.

"Only this one and her friend, I can at least tolerate this one" Tifor replied.

"How are the lights appearing like that?" Lucania asked in wonderment.

"That I don't know lassie, tis a mystery yet to be solved." Tafar smiled at the curious younger travellers, _not even the elf lass has seen a sight like this? My lucky day then._ He liked the idea of getting one over on an elf. _This one doesn't seem all high and mighty, I might like this one._

Lucania and Toniele both shrug then allow the dwarves to guide their horses to the campsite with little domed huts, campfires, tents, and fur trade stations. They are told the water will kill you quicker than the wildlife so best to stay out; there was fishing to be had though. Their horses were put in stables with extra blankets for warmth and the two women were taken by the fire of one of the domed huts.

"This is rather lovely" lucania remarked warming her hands by the fire. She looked into the flames and wondered if anyone was going to cook something, "I haven't eaten in two hours" she murmured to Toniele; her elf friend. Toniele just ruffled her curls as one of her cousins back in the Shire would. "Oi!" She hit her friend in the shoulder as a response, both had grown into ribbing each other at times which amused others who witnessed the relationship between hobbit and elf.

Tifor and Tafar looked at the two in a little amazement, "never thought I'd see an elf behave like that" Tafar told his brother in a whisper. "These are strange times brother." Tifor answered back in full agreement.

"Is there any food?" Lucania asked a little louder this time once her stomach urged her on.

The two dwarves laughed, "yes lassie just be patient." Tafar said as if he were speaking to a child rather than near fifty year old hobbit woman. Toniele gave him a look, "don't patronise her"

"She doesn't seem to mind" Tafar remarked.

"I do mind, and I can speak for myself Toni" lucania said a little sharply.

"Sorry" tafar and Toniele said in unison, they nearly laughed.

Lucania resumed her staring into the fire in thought, _I wonder what everyone is up to in the shire. Or my cousins I hope they stay safe wherever they may be, or…._

"Toniele? Lucania? What are you doing here?" A familiar male voice asked.

Toniele's heart began to beat a little faster and some colour went to her porcelain skin. "Geras?"

Lucania also looked up from her reverie, "hello there"

Geras smiled at the two intrepid travellers and sat across from them, "I didn't know you travelled this far up north."

The two dwarves noticed the look on Toniele's face and decided to go ice fishing and quickly shuffled out into the cold colourfully lit sky. "So the she elf as a heart then?" Tafar remarked out of earshot, Tifor nudged him to be quiet, "we don't know how well they hear so be silent."

"Not normally no, but we wanted to see what was up here" Toniele avoided eye contact with the young man. She wasn't sure but every time she thought of Geras her heart fluttered and she had a wistful smile on her face, _am I feeling what I think I am feeling?_ She wasn't sure, looking into his eyes was mesmerising for her.

"It's very cold, yet the sky is painted and there is fish" Lucania remarked wanting to be with the dwarves at this time, she too felt the tension and had seen the look they both gave each other, _Oh for goodness sake you two!_

"Go, Luca I don't want to detain you from fishing" Toniele knew her friend had been wanting to try ice fishing the moment she arrived and was starting to fidget. Lucania left with hardly a word and ran after the two departing dwarves, "Hey wait! Don't leave me alone with those two!"

With Lucania and the dwarves gone Geras moved to the log next to the elf maidens, she moved away slightly, "Must you sit so close? I do not believe I said you could"

"I thought you could use some company so I am sitting next to you" he says inching closer.

"I am not lonely Geras I have a hobbit and two annoying dwarves." She reiterated, she thought she sounded rude just then. She was trying hard to fight this attraction she had felt from the first time she had seen the horse lord, it was proving harder than she thought.

Geras smiled at her statement and remained where he was so as to not make her feel uncomfortable, "I shall stay here then, I would venture to guess you are wondering what I'm doing here?"

Toniele nods and finally looks over to him, she battles the desire to get lost in those amber/brown eyes that seem to shine more when light hits them, or the desire to run her fingers through the wavy blonde hair that covered his head, or the desire to kiss those lips of his. "Yes as there doesn't seem to be much other than a scenic view of the stars, the fur trade, and fishing."

The man laughs, "I do like the fish up here and I come here to enjoy the stars and colours they paint, yet I do not think they cause it. I never expected to see you and Luca here, Luca especially."

"I think she would go to Mordor if they had game and fish there" She laughed and felt the butterflies in her stomach and nervousness fly away as she spoke of her friends love of food.

"Lets not test that theory, I have heard the fighting has increased since I left. Hardly a safe place to hunt for a young Hobbit." He inched a little closer, when she did not move he was relieved. Geras had been thinking of the elf constantly and felt that maybe her travels would take her to one of his favourite places, he was glad he was right. The chance to look upon those blue sapphires and flame red hair again was everything he could have hoped for and more. He wondered if she had thought of him, the colour in her cheeks could have been confirmation or due to the fire warming her face, _I don't think I have seen a more beautiful woman in my life._

Geras moved closer til their hands touched, this seemed to cause both their hearts to beat faster, "I figured as much you are dealing with a dark lord" Toniele felt uneasy but didn't move away this time as the distance between them was closing.

Toniele found herself losing the battle and getting lost in those eyes of his, everything else around her seemed to disappear as he drew even closer, soon they were nose to nose and his hand was on hers, they both leaned in for a kiss when at that moment the dwarves and hobbit had returned with food. Toniele and Geras moved away but kept their eyes locked on each other.

"It's time for dinner….right?" Lucania had been learning of the way day and night worked so far up north so she was unsure of when her hobbit meals would fit in.

"Supper lassie" Tafar corrected, he so far loved the hobbits idea of feasting, _the hobbits have the right idea._

"Thank you Tafar" she smiled politely then gathered the fish to prepare for their supper.

"I do love the fish up here" Geras said once a metal plate was handed to him.

"Let me sit by ye lad and you can tell your tale of why ye travelled thus far." Tafar purposely sat close to the young man causing him to move back to Toniele. _I saw that near kiss laddie._

"Well, I come here every few months and I'm glad I came this time." Geras takes toniele's hand in his.

"I'm sure you are" Tifor said with a smirk.

Toniele didn't pull her hand away but she did smile uncontrollably, she liked the warmth of his hand when intertwined with her's. She found herself resting her head on his shoulder and gazed into the fire.

Lucania grinned at the sight while cooking the fish she and the dwarves had caught earlier. _They are so adorable!_ She thought, even if they tried to fight their feelings she saw through both. _You aren't fooling anyone, a blind man could see it...well hear it?_ The hobbit wondered as she started mixing seasonings into the pan, _I'm running out of flavours!_ She realised. All this travel and she had forgotten to see if she could somehow replenish her cooking supplies.

"Smells good lass" Tifor always looked forward to Lucanias cooking, to him it's what made everything more bearable in his eyes. Travelling alongside an elf wasn't always the best situation but with this one he made an exception. Especially when he saw her now, her eyes were on the young man beside her, _she's utterly besotted._ It was indeed a sight to see. _Not that she would admit it ofcourse,_ He thought ruefully.

"I say we keep the Hobbit lass" Tafar teased, his mouth watered for the fried fish and potatoes she was cooking so effortlessly. "I'm impressed at your ability to adapt to any environment and cook, I wonder what you'd do in extreme heat"

"Probably find a way to keep everything cool before cooking it." She remarked, still indeed concentration.

"Clever girl" Tifor said approvingly, he liked that she could fish, hunt, forage for food, and then cook it. He also liked the fighting spirit within her….and the elf, _as I hate to admit it._ He thought to himself as his food was plated up and served.

"Thank you Tifor" lucania smiled, glad to finally be eating. She glanced over at Toniele again and sighed, _they look so happy._ She only hoped she wouldn't have to bring out Silver and Mist; her two swords, should he break her friends heart.

Toniele could feel Lucanias eyes on her and the eyes of the dwarves, she removed her hand away from geras's and her face flushed with colour.

Geras noticed this and got up to excuse himself, "Thank you Lucania for a wonderful meal I feel like a walk, if anyone wants to join me?" he looked over at Toniele and held out a hand, she hesitated at first then took his hand again, "I was wanting to ask you the same thing" she grinned.

Lucania shooed them away and gave more fish to the hungry dwarves, "Right you want more, I will give you more."

"So where are we going then?" Toniele asked as Geras started to move faster, his legs were longer than hers so she found herself trailing after.

"My favourite spot My Lady" he pulled her along without stopping, he knew the phenomena that was about to happen and he did not want her to miss it. He reached a ledge and climbed up the small rocky slope and helped her up, they were now overlooking the still waters and icebergs and closer to the sky it seemed. He sat down and gestured next to him, "I want you to watch the stars"

Toniele sat next to him and first noticed despite his warm fur coat he was shivering, she moved closer and took his arm and rested her head on his shoulder, "What am I looking at?" she watched the brilliant northern lights shimmer in the night sky and wondered what he could be wanting her to see.

"Just wait and see" he urged and rested his head atop hers, he felt warmer with Toniele by his side.

She watched the sky and her eyes grew wide when it appeared they were moving quickly throughout the sky, one by one other stars joined, it was like a shower of stars in the sky. It was truly a wonderful sight to behold as little silver lights streamed across the sky among the colours of the north. She smiled at the view and held on tighter. "This is beautiful Geras" she said wistfully, glad he had dragged her down a path and up a small rocky hill.

The elf and man stayed like that til the shower stopped, she turned to look into his eyes as they were now nose to nose again, "shall I kiss you?" he asked looking for permission rather than giving in to his desires.

"I thank you for asking, and...I suppose…" she teased.

He leaned in and kissed her ignoring the cold wind that had started to pick up at the higher altitude. When she pulled away she smiled, _that was electrifying._ She noticed both their hearts were racing after the short kiss, she didn't feel the cold but now he didn't seem to either. The silence became a bit tense and awkward so she filled the silence, "How long will you stay?"

"I will be leaving tomorrow, how about you?" he asked caressing her face.

"I shall be leaving with Lucania tomorrow as well, we only came to see what it was like up here and to drop off Tifor." she looked towards the campsite where the hobbit and dwarves were still.

"That must have been an interesting trip," he laughed, "with a dwarf I mean, they can be quite the characters,"

"You have no idea" she laughed as well, "Luca seems to get along better than I do but that's to be expected, I am the "Oh so snooty elf" you know"

"You? Snooty? I knew you were hiding some aspect of your personality" he teased and tapped her nose.

"Oh yes, I pride myself on my snobbishness" she touched his blonde hair playfully.

They got silent again and toniele rested again on his shoulder, "then we should enjoy the time we have together, I am sure we will see other again"

"We will, lets just watch the stars and I will tell you stories" he suggests not wanting to return to the campsite just yet, Geras wanted to enjoy the time he had with his beautiful Tonie.

Nearby in the campsite Lucania was entertaining the dwarves with tales of her own and also glancing at the couple on the ledge. She wasn't sure why she felt compelled to watch them, _Tonie calls me big sister because of it._ She just didn't want her friend getting hurt, she saw how her mother acted when heartbroken.

"Oi lassie! Tell us more of these pranks ye pulled in the Shire, we would hear more" Tafar said good naturedly.

She nods and returns to the tale telling; leaving the two to enjoy the night sky together.

Much later Geras returns with a smiling Toniele in toe, they had spoken more and gotten to know each other a little more. Lucania made sure Geras got more warmth by the fire and instructed Toniele to sleep. "Geras? You break her heart you meet my swords and arrows got it?" the hobbit asked in a serious tone.

"I understand Luca" he said tiredly.

"Good now good night" she said then slipped away into the domed hut shared with Toniele.

That morning the four of them said their goodbyes, Tonie and Luca wanted to head south, Geras was heading back to Rohan, and Tifor wanted to stay and help his brothers growing fishing and fur trade business. Geras got one more kiss for the road and watched as the elf maiden and Hobbit lass went on their travels once more, "till we meet again Tonie."


End file.
